I Will Be
by LorMenari
Summary: I didn't have my true love to be with me for a lifetime. But, the time I did have with her, I wouldn't take back for anything. For a little while, at least, I was what she wanted. I had made her happy.
1. Keep Me From Falling Apart

**Here is my first attempt at a Twilight story. It's a Bella/Jacob story, because, well, I like them together. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

_His fist came down on the table again. "We both know what's really going on here, Bella, and it's no good for you." He took a deep breath. "It's been months. No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him." [Chapter 4, Waking Up – p 97 – New Moon]_

Charlie's voice still rang through my head. That had been quite a long time ago when he said that. Or maybe not, maybe a lot had just happened since then. I feel more alive now that I had then. I have a new best friend, who happens to turn into a wolf, the whole wolf pack is starting to trust me more, and I am even starting to feel the pain less. That, was due to Jacob. He was one of the best friends I could ask for. He kept at it. He never gave up on me. He was convinced that one day I would be happy again. And when I was with him, I was.

I was in La Push, again, today. Jacob, my best friend, was patrolling and I was walking the beach. I loved it here. I loved the way the water crashed on the rocks, spraying my face just a little bit. I sat down against a tree and just stared at the waves. I sat there for about five minutes when someone sat down beside me. At first, I thought it was Jake but then I realized that Jake would be emitting heat and wouldn't be as small as the person next to me.

I turned to look and found Emily sitting beside me. Emily was Sam's fiancée. Sam was the Alpha of the pack and the first one that phased. None of the pack could disobey a direct order from the Alpha.

"The water's amazing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. I love it."

Emily was one of the nicest people, beside Jake, that I had met out here. She had scars on her face from an accident caused by her fiancée when he was a wolf. But she didn't care, he was her soul mate. That's another thing about the pack. They do something called imprinting, which is supposed to be rare, but is turning out more common that originally thought. Sam had imprinted on Emily when she was visiting her cousin, Leah. Leah was Sam's girlfriend. There's still some bad blood over that because Leah isn't allowed to know about the wolves or imprinting. Only the actual pack, their imprintees, and the council can know. I got lucky, I guessed.

"I am really glad you are spending time with Jake. The phasing got to him a lot at first. He didn't want it. And then he couldn't talk talk to you or see you...I am glad the two of you found a loop hole around Sam's orders."

I smiled. I couldn't imagine not being able to see my Jake anymore.

"It was a tough time for me too. Jake keeps me whole. He keeps me from falling apart. He wraps me in warmth like I have my own sun. My own personal sun. He makes me happy."

"You should tell him that. He would be thrilled to know that. Let's go back to my place. The boys will be back and they will be hungry. Since they phased, their appetites have grown the way they have. Plus, Jake will be there. And he will want to see you. He always wants to see you."

I smiled again, a blush rising to my cheeks. Jacob had made it plenty clear to everyone that he liked me as more than just a friend. Of course, he really couldn't help it. When the pack was in wolf form, they could read what the others were thinking. According to Quil, Embry, Jared, and Paul it was hard for him to not think about me. Thank God that Sam didn't mention anything. Though he must have told Emily.

"Does Jacob tell you that?"

"He doesn't have to. I know what love looks like, Bella, and that's all it is. He is in love with you. I actually think he might have imprinted on you. But he would never tell you that. He wants you to love him for him."

"Did he really imprint on me?"

"I don't know. He doesn't think so, at least that's what he tells all the guys. Don't worry Bella."

Emily got up and reached for my hand, helped me up, and we headed back to her house. I was now very nervous.

* * *

**Okay, now that you have read it, please review!!! It's my first one in this so I don't know how I did, but if you have any suggestions let me know!**


	2. It's Not Like That Now

**So, since I am so very much in love with Bella/Jacob...mainly Jacob...I am here with the second chapter of the story. Just to let you know, the whole story is based off the song "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis. Also, I kind of sped up Jared and Quil's imprinting....**

**I do not own anything related to Twilight except the DVD and this super cute shirt I am wearing right now. Oh and all 4 books. **

* * *

"_I just wanted to see Jacob—" [Chapter 5, Cheater – p 132 – New Moon]_

Those words would forever ring in my head. I kept thinking about them over and over again. She had said them the first day she had come to see me. The first time since that bloodsucker left her. I smiled so big when she said that. She had wanted to see me. She had looked so sad, but when she looked at me, a bit of her old self came back. That's when I knew I had to save her. I had to save her from herself. I also remember the first time I saw her after I had become a wolf. She was mad at me. But, I was mad at myself. Mad at what I had become. I pushed her away and told her that we 'were; friends. But it's not like that now. She didn't give up on me, even when she found out what I had become. She didn't give up and now, we were still best friends.

**Jacob, God, we get it. You love Bella. Do you really have to think about her all the time?**

They were patrolling again. Some leech still wanted to get my Bella. And when we were in wolf form, we could hear each other's thoughts. It could get annoying.

**Sorry Jared. Bella is just pretty important to me.**

**It's alright, Jacob. But can you please think of something besides how much you love her. Just think about Emily's cooking.**

That was Embry. He was always one of my best friend's. He understood.

We kept running for a little while. I knew Bella would be on the reservation somewhere. Probably at the beach. I had asked Emily to keep an eye out for her. I knew Bella still had a hard time dealing with the pain she felt. The pain caused by that leech.

**Emily's cooking is pretty great! Sam, you've got a keeper.**

**Thanks, Quil. **

Sam. He was a man, or in this form, a wolf of few words. He never said to much about anything. And his thoughts were usually blocked unless wanting us to know something. I wanted to learn how to do that more than anything.

**Practice.**

That was Sam's answer. It was simple for him. When he first turned into a wolf it was just him by himself. There was no one else. The rest of us hadn't phased yet. He had to deal with it all on his own. I don't think I could have done it.

**Nope, you couldn't have. You can barely do it with us.**

Paul. But he was right. I know I couldn't have.

**Alright, enough messing with Jacob. I lost the scent. Anyone else pick it up?**

**Nope, me and Jared have nothing.**

**Same with me and Quil.**

**Nothing here.**

The last one was from me. I was always on my own. I was the biggest one so I assumed I was safe. Paul and Jared went together and Embry and Quil. Sam was also on his own.

**Alright then. Let's head back to my place for lunch. We've been out here for four hours.**

We all took off running until we hit the clearing and we instantly phased back. Our pants were left there so we hurriedly put them on and took off for Sam's.

When we got there, Emily was no where to be seen. I figured she must have went to find Bella. My Bella. The girl who instantly smiled when she saw me. She was older than me, but that didn't bother me. Physically I was quite older than her.

"What I want to know, Jacob, is if you are certain you didn't imprint on Bella," Sam asked.

"How do I know? I already loved her. I already would do anything for her. I can't tell her no, but it's always been like that."

I was really tired of them asking. Sam was the first. He imprinted on Emily. Quil had imprinted on Claire and Jared on Kim. Paul and I were the only two left who hadn't imprinted. At least, I didn't think I had. But truthfully, how was I to know the difference.

"I don't know how to explain it. It's just that knowing that you have found her. 'The One.'"

"I already knew she was the one before I became a wolf."

That's when Emily and Bella walked in the door.

* * *

**Alright, let me know what y'all think. There will be seperate chapters from Jacob and Bella's point of view unless they are together and I will show both point of views in one chapter. At least I think that's how I wanna do it. Remember, reviews are magical.....they make me write more! **


	3. You're the One Thing I Got Right

**Here's a quick update! Hope you like it!

* * *

**

"Wait, before we go in, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Bella."

"Did you know instantly when Sam imprinted on you?"

"Still worried about it?"

"It's not that I'm worried, because, well Jacob is a great guy. It wouldn't be so bad. But what if I decided to give my heart to him and then he imprinted on someone else. I want to know that I'm going to be who he imprints on or that I did get imprinted on or something..."

"Ah, you are worried about getting hurt again. But, no, I didn't know. I saw him, and thought nothing of it. I knew I wanted to be friends with him. But, as for love, it didn't just happen magically like it did with Sam. I'm not a magical creature. But, when he told me he imprinted on me, something told me it was the truth. Something made me believe. Something told me that I was going to love him, even if I didn't right then."

"That's beautiful."

"What I am trying to say though, is that if it wasn't for him telling me, I probably wouldn't have thought anything about it."

"So, Kim didn't know until Jared told her?"

"Well, it's different with Kim. She always liked him."

"And Claire?"

"Claire will grow up with Quil. It will be different for her too. Every one is different, that's why we think that Jacob has imprinted. He just doesn't know it because he loved you before."

"Wow. Thanks."

"No problem Bella. If you ever need anything, let me know. I will always be able to talk."

I knew she was telling the truth. There was something about Emily that made her so easy to talk to. She was probably my best friend, beside Jacob.

And the first thing I saw when we walked through the door was the boy, or should I say, man that helped me get through my darkest days. Coming to him was the best thing I could have possibly done. He was the one thing I had gotten right.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. I Didn't Know What Life Could Bring

**I wanted to update again....I don't have writers block and I know it's coming, so I wanted to get as much of this out as I could before it does come! **

**Don't own a darn thing.....except merchandise.... :D

* * *

**

Sometimes, just seeing her made me happy. She could brighten up everything. It didn't matter how bad my day was going, as soon as I saw her climb out of her truck or walking on the beach, it was the best day of my life. All the guys knew she had that affect on me. They would have to be blind not to see it. But, I didn't mind.

"Hey Bells!" I greeted her happily

- - - - -

Jacob smiled at me when he saw me come in the door. I loved his smile. It always made me feel so comfortable, so at peace. And it made me smile right back. That was the beauty of us. It was as natural as breathing. It was just easy. We never had to try, we just were.

"Hey Bells!" rung out. I could tell he was genuinely happy to see me, even though he saw me everyday. But, he was contagious and I happily responded.

"Hi Jake! Miss me?"

- - - - -

I knew she was teasing, but she didn't realize how much I actually did miss her. Every time I slept, no matter how exhausted I was, I dreamed of her. I dreamed we were laying on the beach, hand in hand, watching the sunset. Or, I dreamed of holding her in my arms, watching the fire burn out after a bonfire.

"All the time, Bells, all the time," and I closed the gap between us by wrapping her close to me in a hug.

- - - - -

His hugs were amazing. I felt completely safe when he hugged me. Like I wold never have anything to fear again. And, in reality, I knew I wouldn't. I knew that Jacob would always protect me. And though I only meant it as a joke, I knew that he really did miss me. I also knew that deep down, I missed him so much more. When I couldn't be with him, I got restless and sad. I didn't tell him that, though. He would feel bad and try to spend more time with me. This would either result in less time patrolling or less time sleeping. Either way, it was not good.

"Good, you better miss me."

He smiled at me and led me to the couch. I sat down and he st on the floor in front of me, letting his head fall into my lap. It was at that very moment when I realized I wish Jacob Black had imprinted on me.

- - - - -

I laid there on her lap, perfectly content. I could see us like this forever. Always together, always perfect. She started playing with my hair, which was right above my shoulders in length. It felt so good, I could have almost fallen asleep.

Before I met her, I didn't know what life could bring. But, now I know the very best of it. I knew that if I were to die today, I would die happy. Just because she was in my life.

* * *

**Hope you like it and leave me lovely reviews**


	5. The Only One I Let Inside

**Alright, I am already back with the next chapter. Just to let y'all know that the whole story isn't going to be fluff. There will be some interesting twists comining up. Let me know what y'all think!

* * *

**

I instantly began to freak out. Did I really wish he would have imprinted on me? What about Edward? Were those feelings still there? I bit my lower lip, trying to figure it all out. Of course I still loved Edward. That would never go away. Maybe I just wanted him to have imprinted on me because it would have made everything easier. I would never have to wonder if Jacob would stop loving me. I would always know that he wanted me, that he would be there. I needed him. I needed him more than anything. I needed the sun, my sun. I needed my oxygen. That's what he was. My sun in this hell whole that was now Forks. And my oxygen, he was the one to keep me alive. The only one that could have saved me when I was at my worst. When I was drowning in a sea of pity and self-hate, he saved my life. That's why I wanted him, why I needed him. But was it really the only reason? Was I really that selfish? Could it only be the fact that he kept me alive? Or could it be something a bit more?

- - - - -

I opened my eyes to look up at Bella. She was biting her lower lip. She looked absolutely adorable when she did it. I knew she was thinking about something serious, but I had no clue what it could possibly be. Usually, when I saw her in her serious mode, I would somehow find a way to make her laugh. This time, however, I just let her be. I was exhausted and I knew Emily would soon have food ready for all of us.

Suddenly, Bella stopped playing with my hair. I immediately knew something big was on her mind. It was weird, but I could usually read her like a book. I reached up and laid my right hand on hers. I was trying to be as comforting as possible. I didn't know how well it worked, but I had to try. I never wanted my Bella to hurt again. And it looked to me like this could possibly lead to her hurting, whatever it was.

"Boys, Bella, food is ready!" Emily cried out.

All the guys jumped up super fast. All except Sam and me. I knew that Bella, being who she was, would wait for the guys to get done and then pick off of the scraps.

"Bells, let me get you a plate," I told her. She just nodded and sent me a soft smile that made my heart melt.

"Move aside guys, Bells is hungry. Let me feed her first."

"That's very chivalrous of you, Jacob," Emily told me. She was proud that I thought of Bella before my stomach.

I grabbed Bella a plate of food and rushed to give it to her. I had to get back in there before all the food was gone.

After I grabbed it, I slid in beside Bella on the couch. It was silent as every one ate. I have to say it was probably the one time when there wasn't any sound from anyone. After all, growing wolves needed to eat.

- - - - -

I picked at my food, lost in thought. Jacob was sitting beside me. And I was enjoying letting his warmth wash over me. The house was quite. The pack sure could eat. Of course, they were wolves, so I didn't expect much less. Jacob had finished off his six tacos faster than I could finish half of my only one. I felt him get up to get more.

"Bells, honey, do you want more? Or are you done?"

I looked up at my Jake. He was tall. And built very well. He never wore a shirt, but as I looked around, the only one in the pack that had one on was Sam.

"I'm done."

"Alright, well let me take your plate."

I handed him my plate. In a minute I would help Emily do dishes. The boys would head out to do what they wanted and Jake would wait for me. Then, we would probably either head to the beach or to his garage. That's what always happened.

He came and sat down beside me. Another six tacos were on his plate. I would seriously be sick. Then again, I am so small when compared to him.

He is such a great guy. Always putting people before himself, especially me. I didn't deserve him. I was the selfish one. I had to come to him, had to be with him, before I could start to feel better. And all he did was love me, unconditionally. He accepted that I was broken. I had feelings for another, and yet, he was still beside me.

When I was in that dark place, that completely horrible place, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to let anyone break down the new barriers I put up. I was afraid to get hurt. Jake was the only one I let inside. And no questions asked, he broke the barriers and protected me, accepted me, and let me be me again.

Was it so wrong to want his love? To want to never have to question that someone loves me again? I just didn't want to hurt him.

Jake sat his plate down on the floor and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled into his side, into the very warmth that made him who he was. He lightly placed his lips to my hair. I knew he wanted to tell me he loved me. I knew he wanted that small gesture to convey what he felt for me. He didn't do anything else, he was trying to hold back. He told me he didn't want to pressure me into a relationship with him, at least not yet. He really was the best friend any one could ask for.

* * *

**This chapter is a bit longer than the others and mainly deals with Bella overthinking everything. But, that's the Bella we know and love. And isn't Jacob a doll? Anyways, without reviews it would be HARDER TO BREATHE. There's GOTTA BE SOMEBODY who wants to review, right? More reviews, the faster the chapters come up. THIS I PROMISE YOU.**

**Like my music references? hahaha :D**


	6. Still You Never Said Goodbye

**My longest one yet! I have sooo many ideas for this. I will probably update pretty fast. It's what I do. :D I hope y'all like this. Just letting y'all know some old friends will be making appearances soon. It can't always be happy, can it?

* * *

**

I felt her snuggle into my side. I loved when she did that. I gently placed my lips to her hair, wishing I could do the same to her lips, her eyes, her cheeks, everywhere. I knew I couldn't. She told me she wasn't ready for anything more than friends. So, I was her friend. Her best friend. What else could I do? I wanted her in my life forever. I knew that pushing her would only lead to her leaving me. I couldn't deal with that. I was so selfish. I had to have her in my life, because, without her, I would go crazy. When I had just found out I was able to phase, it was hard. I wanted to see her so bad. And I felt miserable being mean to her. It was like my heart was pulled out of my body and stomped on when she had that look on her face. The look of pure pain. I didn't want to do that. God, I didn't want to be like that bloodsucker. That's why I went to her house, why I made her guess. I'm so selfish. But I couldn't be without her. She made the whole wolf thing better. When she didn't care that I wasn't exactly human anymore, I felt relieved. I felt like I could live with what I had become.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"Jake, I need to help Emily with the dishes. All the guys have left and it's just you and Sam left. Let me help her and then we can go walk on the beach."

I watched her walk to Emily and they began to wash dishes. I knew she should be mine. I just knew it. But, until she realized it, there was nothing I could do.

"Hey, Jake, what's wrong?"

It was Sam. He was always quiet, but he was good at reading people.

"Nothing, it's nothing."

"With you, it's never nothing. But, if you don't want to talk, then you don't have to."

Sam also knew not to press things. He said it would only make things worse. I guess he was right. I continued to watch my Bella. She was my Bella. That stupid leech left her, for me to pick up the pieces. I would gladly have continued to watch her from a distance and let the bloodsucker have her if it meant she wouldn't have gone through that pain. Now, however, if he came back, I wouldn't give her up without a fight. She was the reason for the smile on my face. The very reason I woke up, went to school, and continued to live happily.

- - - - -

Emily handed me a plate to dry. Sam and Jake were out of earshot and I thought that this might be the perfect time to talk to her.

"Hey, Bella, what's wrong?" It was like Emily to sense I needed to talk.

"I don't know. Well, I do. It's just..."

"Bella, it's okay to talk. I want to help if I can."

"It's just. I wonder if maybe, if I decided to let Jake and I happen, if I will be enough for him."

"Oh, Bella. You've always been enough for him. And more. Can't you see it? It's in the way he looks at you. The way he smiles at you. The way he holds you. He is in love."

"But...I'm...still broken."

"No, you're not. At least, not all the way. Don't you see it? He's fixing you. More and more every day."

I smiled up at her, knowing she was right. Of course he was. I could say Edward's name now without hurting, I could go to class without feeling the pain. He was fixing me.

"Thanks. It really means a lot to me."

"No, problem. You're one of us now. And if you date Jake, then you will really be a wolf girl. Just remember, he's in our pack. Don't hurt him. We hate to see one of ours hurting."

"I will try not to. I don't want to hurt him."

Emily smiled at me. She knew I would try not to. That I meant it. We finished up and I hugged her warmly. She was like the sister I never had.

- - - - -

I saw Bella hug Emily. It was perfect. It was like Bella was apart of the pack. Though, not actually a wolf. She was amazing. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She wanted to go now, but I couldn't help but just let the feeling of her skin on me take over my thoughts.

"Jake, are you coming?"

"Yeah, Bells. I'm coming."

I got off the couch and let my hand stay in hers. If she didn't pull away, I wasn't going to pull away. I always loved holding her hand. I just hadn't lately. I didn't want to scare her away. But, if she wanted it, I wasn't going to say no.

We walked out of Sam and Emily's hand in hand. We walked to the beach hand in hand. She sat down on the beach, never letting go of my hand. So, I sat down by her. Still holding her hand. It was absolutely perfect. I never wanted to let go of her hand.

- - - - -

I don't know what got into me, but I didn't want to let go of his hand. I just didn't. I knew he wouldn't care, that he would actually like it. I just had to make up my mind. Did I want to be with him. What if I did and I was happy again and then out of no where he imprinted on someone. Could I stand that hurt again?

He started tracing circles on my hand. He was happy to just sit beside me, my hand in his. And, in reality, so was I.

"Jake..."

"Yeah, Bells?"

"You are great. No matter what happens you are always here for me. You let me cry and even though I loved another, you were there. I was angry with you and still you never said goodbye."

"Sure, Bells. That's what I'm for. I'm your best friend. I will always be there. No matter what. You are amazing."

I knew how bad it hurt him to say he was my friend. Not because he didn't want to be my friend, but because he wanted to add on that he cared about me. And what happened next, I couldn't help. My mouth decided to side with my heart instead of my head.

"I love you."

* * *

**She said it. That's right, Bella told another that she loved him...GASP! Should be interesting.**


	7. This Time I'll Never Let You Go

**I know it's not as long as the last two, but it's just something to introduce you to what's going to happen very soon. I spoil y'all, I know. So many updates but this story is just screaming at me to write it. :D

* * *

**

I couldn't believe my ears. Was she really telling me she loved me? Yeah, she said it. She said that she loved me. I felt like I could fly. I have never been more happy than I am now. Not when she came and saw me that first time, not when she figured out I was a wolf, not even when she still wanted to be my friend even though I was a wolf. No, this moment beat them all. Not only did she need me, she loved me.

"Bells, honey, I love you too. God, how I love you."

- - - - -

I can't believe I just did that. I was planning on talking about it in a calm way, letting him know why I was scared and why I was hesitant. But, no, my stupid mouth and my stupid heart just pushed my brain out of the way. Why did I let it take over, even for that small second? A lot of damage can be done in seconds. But, I can't take it back now.

"Jake, let me finish. You mean so much to me. You're the best friend a girl can have. But, I'm scared. I'm scared of loving you."

I saw the look of hurt flash across his face. I hated that I had put it there. It wasn't fair to him.

"Bells, why? I won't hurt you, I promise. I'll love you forever. I'll do whatever you want. I would give you the moon if I could."

Why did he have to be so adorable? Or so strong? His hands had left mine and I immediately felt a sense of loss. He then placed his hands on my face, cupping my cheek. He looked deeply in my eyes.

"Bells, honey, why won't you just admit you want to be with me? I know you do. I see it in your eyes. And you don't just tell someone you love them if you don't mean it. Bells, I could make you so happy..."

I knew he was right. He could make me happy, happier than I have been in a long time. But was I ready for that? A relationship?

"Jacob...I know you can. I know I'd be happy...it's...what if..."

- - - - -

She had told me she loved me and then told me she was scared of that. I tried, I tried so hard to let her know she had nothing to be afraid of. That I would never leave her broken, or do anything that would ever cause her any kind of pain. She was just still so unsure. But, I wasn't about to give it up. She had told me what I wanted to hear. I knew she was giving in. Giving in to her heart, to us, to what she new was inevitable. Fate. We were supposed to be together. I knew that from the moment I looked at her. And she still came back even after I treated her so bad. She still wanted me.

"Bells, shh...let's talk about it? Let's talk about how you are feeling. I love you Bells. I know that in the past, when I was first phasing, I was harsh with you. I pushed you away. I know better now. This time I'll never let you go."

She looked up at me, love and confusion battling to be the strongest emotion in her eyes. I took her in my arms and held her tight as she started to cry into my chest. I knew she wanted me. I knew she loved me. And for that brief moment, I was truly happy.

That's when Quil and Embry ran up to me.

"Jake, buddy, you have to come. Grab Bella. Something important is happening. Sam needs us right away."

Great, way to ruin a moment guys.

* * *

**Ah. What's happening? I can't wait to find out. Oh, wait, I know!**


	8. Without You, I Can't Breathe

**Had to put it up. I've had it for a while and well I'm getting antsy. Ah...so much for leaving y'all in suspense. Though this chapter may do that too...anyways, enjoy!**

_**I own = shirt, dvd, books.....that's it....**_

**

* * *

**

I was fixing to tell him that I wanted to be with him. That I wanted more than friendship when Embry and Quil ran over to us. Embry told Jake that he was need and I was supposed to go to. So, we got up, Jake grabbed my hand and we walked back to Sam and Emily's. So much for our few hours together. But, if Sam needed him, then it was probably important. Sam's not one to make a big deal out of nothing.

We finally got there. They told us all to come inside and sit down. It was pack news and I could hear. Jake sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I guess since my declaration of love he was filling more brave. I allowed it. I was ready to be his.

- - - - -

I pulled Bella into my lap when we got back to Sam and Emily's. I was being brave, but it felt right. She didn't do anything. She allowed me to have my way. And I was all smiles.

"Okay. The reason I have asked y'all here is for three different reasons. First, Seth has started phasing. He seems a bit young for it, but he is none the less. So is Leah. We have no record of a female wolf, but I guess it doesn't matter because she is now one of us. We will be having a bonfire tonight to introduce them to legend and truth. All of y'all are expected to be there. Including your impintees. Bella, that means you too."

I smiled. Bella was coming tonight. She was one of us. If Sam accepted that, then everyone would.

"Second, we have some problems. The crazy bloodsucker that's been after Bella is acting strange. She's now going against her normal patterns. It might be a good thing that we are now going to have two more wolves in the pack."

This didn't bother me either. Bella would just have to spend more time here. I would like that. A whole lot. I would never let that leech get to my Bella.

"And last...this may be sensitive to Bella, but I thought she needed to know, the Cullen's are back. They want to help us kill the leech."

- - - - -

When I heard Sam say the Cullen's were back I instantly froze. He was back. The man who caused me so much pain, that made me break. That caused the nightmares I used to have every night. The very same one that told me he didn't love me. He was back.

I didn't know what to think. Would he come back for me? Was I willing to go back? Was I willing to be put in the situation where I could be hurt again? Was I really that selfish that I would hurt Jacob?

Why was I even thinking that. Sam never said he wanted me back or that he came for me. For all I know they really did just want to help. I snuggled into Jake. I wanted to make sure he thought I was fine. I didn't need any questions on how I felt about it later.

- - - - -

The leech and his family were back. I really didn't blame them, just him. He hurt her, not the rest of them. He left there in the forest to cry. For Sam to find. And he was back. Would Bella just go back to them so willingly. Would she chose him over me? Even after everything I had done for her. After everything that we had been through? Even though I needed her so much?

I had felt her freeze. I wondered what she was thinking. Was she afraid or happy? Damn Edward. Damn him to hell. He couldn't take her.

I felt her snuggle into my side. I instantly relaxed. Maybe she really was over the filthy leech. Maybe she realized that I was the one.

I knew Sam was done. We had about three hours before the bonfire. Bella looked up at me.

"Will you go home with me? So I can change and stuff?"

"Of course, honey."

- - - - -

He was driving my truck home. I didn't trust myself after Sam dropped that shocking news on me. I had asked Jacob to go home with me just in case Edward was waiting. I didn't think he would, but just in case. I wasn't ready to face him yet.

"Bells, look, I know this is hard for you. I just...what are we?"

"Without you, I can't breathe. I need you. Don't you see that? You are the most important person to me. You're my sun and air."

"That doesn't answer my question, Bells. You told me you love me. Did you mean it?"

I wasn't ready to face this yet. What if Edward wanted me back? No, I couldn't think about him. If he did I would deal with it later. For now, I would take a chance with Jake.

"You know, no matter what you say, I won't leave. I can't. It's like a magnet, my attraction to you. I have to be where you are. When I'm not with you, I think about you. When I am with you, I feel happier than I have ever felt."

A blush rose to my cheeks. That's exactly the same way I felt about him.

"Jake. I feel the same."

"Does that mean...? Umm...so should like I ask you?"

I laughed at him. Jacob was fumbling for words. My confident and sure Jacob was rambling. He was so cute. He wanted to ask me to be his girlfriend.

"Jake, your my boyfriend. Happy?"

He smiled his smile at me. The one that made me comfortable and smile back. Now it just made me melt. He put his arm around me and leaned over to place a kiss on my cheek. It felt right. It felt natural. Like nothing else could ever feel.

- - - - -

She was my girlfriend. I couldn't believe it. When I woke up this morning I had no idea that my day would happen this way. I had no intention of asking her these questions.

We pulled into her driveway. I got out of the truck and pulled her out along with me. She let out a soft giggle and a blush rose to her cheeks. I loved that blush.

We started walking up to the door when the bloodsucker stepped out of the shadow. I instantly felt her loosen her grip on me. I got scared. I couldn't get her and lose her within five minutes.

- - - - -

He was there. Edward. Subconsciously I loosened my grip on Jake's hand. I probably hurt him by doing that but I couldn't help it. The man that haunted my dreams was here in front of me. He looked amazing. Not a hair out of place.

"Edward," I softly whispered.

"Hello Bella."

Jake just stood there. I was afraid to look at his face. I knew he was probably getting ready to phase.

"Why...why are you here?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Alone. Jacob, I promise I wont hurt her. Or take her from you."

I looked up at Jake. He was shaking now. I knew it was best to remove him from the situation before he did something crazy. I also knew that I had to face him. If it wasn't now, then it would be later when I had time to think.

"Jake, can you please wait for me inside. Charlie's in there. You can't phase in front of him. Please. I will be right in."

He looked at me with so much hurt in his eyes. I knew he thought I was going to choose Edward over him. I honestly didn't know what I was going to do, but I hated seeing him like that. I reached up and took his head in my hands. I pulled him down and gave him our first kiss.

That seemed to satisfy him. And he reluctantly headed indoors.

- - - - -

He wanted to talk to her alone. I swear I was going to phase soon. How could she be so calm when he had been the one to make her miserable? Then she asked me to go inside. How could she. I felt her hands on my face. Then she was pulling me down. Her lips touched mine. Our kiss was soft but sweet. I have to admit, it made me feel better. That's the only reason I went inside.

* * *

**REVIEW!!!! PLEASE? Because I like them. They make me smile. I was reading them today and smiling like an idiot and my boyfriend asked me why I was smiling so big. He just doesn't understand! :D**


	9. I Know I Let You Down

**Hey I am back with the next chapter!!! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

**

I stood there just looking at Edward. At the man I loved, once loved. I tried not to get swept up in everything that is Edward. His beautiful crooked smile, his pale perfection, the way his eyes looked when he looked at me. It felt like nothing had happened, like he didn't leave me at all. I was at a loss for words.

He took a couple of steps closer to me. He reached out to touch my face. I flinched. I looked up to see if he noticed, but of course he did. I looked up at his eyes and hurt was evident. I instantly felt bad but I didn't want him to touch me. If he did, I would instantly forget everything that had happened between us. I would forget Jacob.

- - - - -

I walked inside and sat down beside Charlie on the couch. He looked at me and noticed that I was not happy.

"Hey Jake."

"Hi Charlie."

"Where's Bella?"

"Outside...with Cullen."

"Cullen? Which one?"

"Edward."

"I thought they left."

"They did. They're back."

"He broke her heart. You are just going to leave her out there?"

Charlie was getting angry. I knew I had to explain to him what was going on, or at least try to.

"She asked me to."

"Since when do you do everything she says?"

"Since I'm now her boyfriend."

This made Charlie's anger disappear. I knew it would. He was best friends with my father and had known me since I was born. He knew everything about me and my family. He smiled.

"Well, that's great Jake. I'm glad."

I smiled a half smile at him. I was glad too. It was about time she came to her senses. But now with the bloodsucker back, I didn't know how long it would last. I could only hope that Bella was smart enough to stay away. He had already broken her heart once. If he did it again, I don't know if I would be there to pick up the pieces. Who am I kidding? Of course I would. But I wouldn't give her a chance to be with me again. Okay, I would. Why am I a sucker for punishment?

I wish I knew what he was saying to her. If he was trying to persuade her to go back to him. Before I knew it I was shaking again.

"Don't worry. She's a smart girl. She's not going to go back to him after he broke her heart. She's not going to leave you. You made her happy when she was miserable. She won't forget that."

"I know. I just..lo..like her so much."

"I know you do. And I know she likes you too. She is always in a hurry to go out to the reservation."

I smiled at Charlie. He had missed the fact that I almost said love. It wasn't that I freaked out about loving her. I knew I loved her. I just knew Charlie might go postal if I told him I was dating his daughter and I was in love with her in the same night. That's just not something you spring on a parent. Especially when said parent is chief of police.

I wish it would just hurry up. I wish she would come through that door and decide my fate for me. Truthfully, I wish she would come through the front door, walk up to me and kiss me. That's all that I wanted. This sucks. Waiting sucks. Knowing that your future is fixing to be decided and having nothing to do with it is horrible. The worst feeling ever.

- - - - -

"I'm sorry," he said with his melodious voice. God, how I had missed his voice. It was perfect in every way. I tried my hardest not to melt. I just looked at him.

"Talking never was your strong point. Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I was stupid. I should have never left. I was trying to keep you safe. If anything were to happen to you, I wouldn't be able to live."

I had finally found my voice when he told me that. I couldn't believe what he was saying. That leaving me alone was for my protection. Like I was some kind of child.

"You told me you didn't love me."

"And you believed. How could you? I told you that no matter what, I would always love you. That hurt me, a lot, the fact that you actually believed what I said."

"How could I not? You left me. Alone. I felt as if I would never fully live again."

"And yet I saw you smiling just a few minutes ago. And laughing."

"That's because of Jake. He's the only one that could have saved me after you left."

"Were you really that hurt? Alice was supposed to keep an eye on you, but she stopped when you found Jacob. She never told me how bad you were hurting. Probably wanting to not make me hurt anymore than I was. I hurt so much."

This was killing me. I couldn't stand to hear this and yet I wanted to. I would have heard anything if it meant hearing his voice again. We stood in silence for a couple more minutes.

"So, Carlisle talked to Sam about twenty or so minutes ago. Is it true? That Jacob and some boys fro mteh reservation are now wolves? The legends are true?"

"Yeah. They are. The pack has been protecting me from Victoria. Jacob especially. He does everything he can do to make sure I'm okay."

"You talk about him a lot."

"He's my best friend. He kept me safe. And brought me back to life."

"And?"

"And earlier I told him I loved him. He's my boyfriend now."

"So, then I shouldn't want you back. No, that would be selfish. But I do. I do want you back. More than anything. I know I let you down, but no more of that."

"Edward...if you had told me that two month ago or even last month or heck even last week I would have jumped on that. But not anymore. I can't hurt him."

"I'm not giving up, Bella. You mean everything to me. Tell the mongrel that I will be fighting. I will be fighting twice as hard as he will. I will get you back from him. Bella, you are my everything. Before you, I was blind. But being with you, it's like seeing the sun for the first time. And now, I can't go back to the darkness that was my life before you. Not now that I know there is something to live for."

I couldn't believe this. It was what I was waiting for. What I wanted more than anything. But I kept seeing Jacob smile in my mind. It was the hardest thing to do. Choosing between Edward, the embodiment of perfection, and Jacob, my sun.

I had made up my mind. I wanted Jacob. At least I thought I did. I was so confused, but I wasn't going to hurt him. No, not now at least. Not when we had just started getting things right between us.

"Keep trying. That's fine. But I am going inside now. I'm going home. To Jacob."

And I walked away from Edward. I didn't know before I did it if I would have the courage to do that. But I did. I walked away from the man I was once ready to give up my life for. But it was more than that. I was walking to the man that I was ready to give my life to.

* * *

**I know it sounds like an ending, but it's not. I promise. I have more to come...so keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! It makes me smile when you review!**


	10. And Make Everything Okay

**I hope y'all like this chapter. It's a lot of fluff because I thought it was needed. But there is much more to come!!! Reviews??? Please??? I love them!

* * *

**

I saw her walk in. She was right. She did come back. I just didn't know what it meant. For the first time, I couldn't tell what she was thinking by looking at her.

"Hi Dad," she said, calmly.

This was making me nervous. She was making no move for me. This was killing me. What would she say to me. I was starting to sweat, and I do not sweat easily. Now that I'm always hot, nothing bothered me anymore. But this, this was the most important time in my life.

"Hi Bells."

I knew Charlie wouldn't press for information. Which meant I would have to. When we were heading back to La Push. That meant I could possibly have to wait two hours or so before I could know what was going on. She wouldn't tell me if she chose the bloodsucker over me in front of her dad.

"There's a bonfire at La Push tonight. Can I go?"

She still wanted to go? Maybe she did chose me after all! Or maybe it was because Sam told her she was supposed to come. This was hell.

"Sure. What's the occasion?"

That's when he looked at me.

"Since when have we ever needed an occasion, Charlie?"

He smiled an easy smile at me. He knew what I was talking about. We almost always had a bonfire ever weekend, sometimes more if we could. It was just a thing to do.

"You're right."

"Then, I am going to go upstairs to change. Jake, you'll be okay down here with my dad right?"

I couldn't tell anything from her voice and it was killing me. But I had to put on a good face for her dad. He knew we were together, or at least we might be together. And I had to make sure he was absolutely okay with that.

"Of course he will, Bella. He's known me his whole life. Or are you worried I'm gonna embarrass your new boyfriend with stories from when we were little?"

She shot me a questioning look. That scared me. It scared me a lot. Maybe she didn't want me to tell Charlie because she was going to choose the leech. I didn't know, but it was out of the bag now.

"He told you, huh?"

"Don't be mad at him, Bella. He's just happy to be with you."

Now I was embarrassed. I didn't want to seem like a wimp that I was just so happy about us dating that I had to tell everyone in sight. Truthfully I did want to tell everyone, but I didn't want her to know that.

"Be right back."

I sat there in silence with Charlie. It was an easy silence. He was watching a baseball game, and I watched along with him. Sports were always on in my house too. Now, all I had to do was wait.

Finally after about ten minutes she came down. I swear I had never seen her look more beautiful. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a green top on. Both her jeans and her sleeveless shirt were tight fitting and I swear I almost had a heart attack seeing her. She wasn't one to dress up for anything so either she was getting ready to let me down easy or she was still mine. Her hair was down in waves and she had put just a little bit of make up on.

She took me by my hand and led me to the door. I was glad she didn't want to wait until it was time for the bonfire to leave. I wanted to find out what was going on.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Bella, Jake, have fun kids."

And we were on our way.

- - - - -

I had tried to do my best to look good enough for Jacob. If I was doing this, then I was doing it right. And it felt right. It felt right to be going with him to the bonfire as his date, his girlfriend instead of the girl who was reliant on him.

We were in the car and he was silent. I knew he wanted to know what happened. But, I let him drive my Chevy and I did not say anything. I was trying to figure out exactly what I wanted to say.

We finally pulled up to his house and we got out of my car. I was still silent and so was he.

"Beach?" I asked.

"Sure."

- - - - -

She was taking me to the beach. This could be either really bad or really good. Who was I kidding. No matter where she took me it would be either bad or good.

And then she tripped. Over nothing. Nothing at all. That was my clumsy Bella. She was always tripping. And I laughed.

"I'm so glad you think my falling is funny."

"Bells, come on, I think it's cute. I think everything you do is cute."

I helped her up and she took my hand. I hope my laughing didn't bother her or upset her. I didn't mean to make her mad. But she was smiling.

- - - - -

Of course when I wanted to look good for Jacob I would trip. But I couldn't be mad at him for laughing. That's just what Jacob did. He laughed. I loved when he laughed and when he smiled.

We finally got to the beach. I sat down and looked at the water. The sun was finally starting to set and I knew the guys were getting fire wood for the bonfire. Jacob sat beside me. He was silent.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him. I was very curious.

"Just how pretty you are. And how you look amazing sitting her by the water and having the reflection of the sunset on you."

He melted my heart. It was the sweetest thing to hear and I smiled.

"What are you thinking?"

"Just how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend."

- - - - -

She said boyfriend. She didn't choose Edward after all. I felt like I could fly at that very moment. Like I was the luckiest person in the whole world. The beautiful creature sitting next to me wanted to be with me. She picked me. All that worrying for nothing.

"Really? I'm still your boyfriend?"

- - - - -

He was so adorable. He really must have thought I was going to pick Edward. I guess I couldn't blame him considering I had told him everything I felt for Edward.

"Yes. And I'm still your girlfriend."

He smiled the biggest smile I have seen in a while. That's when I got pulled into a huge hug from him. I was happy. I was warm and I was with Jacob. Everything seemed perfect. Until I remembered what Edward said. And I pulled out of Jacob's arms.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing, I just needed to tell you exactly what happened between Edward and I earlier."

"Bells, I don't care. As long as I have you, it doesn't matter."

"No, you need to hear."

"Fine, tell me." And he pulled me into his lap.

I relaxed into his chest as I told him what Edward said.

"Basically, he asked me how I had been and told me he didn't know that he had hurt me that bad. And I told me the only reason I was happy now was because of you. He asked why I was talking about you so much and I told him that we were together now and that I love you."

He hugged me tighter when he found out I told Edward that.

"Good. Now he knows."

"There's more. He told me that he didn't want to give me up. That he was going to try to win me back. That he wouldn't stop fighting for me."

He stiffened at this. I tried to relax him, but he was still stiff.

"What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I told him that he could do what he wanted but I was going back to you."

He let out a breath I didn't know he was holding. I didn't want him to worry about this. I wanted him to know that I loved him. That I wasn't going to leave. But did I know that for certain myself?

- - - - -

He was going to fight for her. I knew that she had been completely in love with him. And this scared me. This scared the hell out of me. Sure, she wanted me now, when the burn of what he did was still there, but what would happen when she didn't feel any pain anymore? Would she return back to him?"

- - - - -

For now I wanted to put his mind at ease. I was ready for our real first kiss. I turned my head up at him. I didn't know how to address it. Do I just jump on him or do I ask him for a kiss? It was so hard. So, I jumped up out of his lap and started walking along the beach. I needed to think about it some more. He got up to follow me, probably thinking something was wrong.

He caught up to me easily. He started walking beside me. I knew he was worried. So, I took my hand in his and stopped us. I leaned up to kiss him and I fell. And this time, my clumsy behavior didn't just take me down, oh no, it took us both down and we tumbled for a few seconds. Both laughing as we did. We finally managed to stop and I was back in his arms. This time, laying on top of him. He was still laughing and I knew the color was rising in my cheeks.

He finally stopped laughing and just looked up at me. He had the sweetest eyes. I could get lost in them forever.

"You really are clumsy, Bells. But I love it. I love you."

And that was it, I kissed him. One of his hands instantly made it's way to my hair while the other held me firmly in place by the small of my back. One of my hands had made it's way to the side of his face while the other was holding onto the back of his neck. It was one of the most beautiful moments but I needed air. Finally, we broke apart and I swear Jake could not stop smiling. I knew that I might have just made his dream come true.

- - - - -

I wanted to be the one to initiate our next kiss. But she did it. And really, it was better that way. Because I knew she wanted to kiss me. And it really was one awesome kiss. I could have kissed her all night if she had let me. But of course our need for air broke us up.

I seriously could not stop smiling. I always wanted to kiss he like that, to know exactly how her body would feel on mine. Now that I knew I couldn't ever let her go. She was really the most important part of my life.

She sat up and leaned on my still laying body. She was washing the waves crash. I knew she loved the waves when they crashed.

"You know, I have wanted that for a long time."

I had to tell her how I felt. It was only fair. I never wanted to keep anything from her.

"I know. And to tell you the truth, I think I might have been wanting it too."

"I knew you'd give in eventually," I said with a laugh.

"Here I was worried about seeing Edward again but you make me feel better and make everything okay. Thank you, Jake."

"No problem Bells. Anything for my girl. So does that mean I can tell everyone we're together?"

"It's not like you can keep it from them, but of course. You can tell them tonight after Seth and Leah get their stories straight. Don't take the light from them just because you are very excited."

I grabbed her and pulled her back down on me so she was looking at me. I just stared in her eyes and began to play with her hair. She let he hands trace my facial features.

"I can't help it, Bells, this is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me.

* * *

**Don't you just love Jacob?? Cus I do. Me and my friend were talking about how awesome it would be if we had a guy like Jake and I admited to her that my boyfriend can be like this. It's just rare...and only shown to me :D**

**Hope you are in love with my Jake as much as I am!!**


	11. What You Mean to Me

**I swear, this story is just pouring out of me. Don't know why, but it is! :D I hope you like it! I'm not close to being done yet!

* * *

**

When I was with Jacob, it felt so right. Like his love was the ocean, so vast, and it didn't matter how much he gave me, there would always be more. One time I heard a saying that the heart was like a hole. I thought it was silly at the time. But now I knew what they meant. Because the more dirt you take from a hole, the bigger it gets. Just like the more love you give from a heart, the bigger it gets. Jake made me feel that. Now that I was with him, I wasn't afraid he was going to leave. Not like when I was with Edward. With Edward, there was always this sense that it could be our last time together. With Jake, there was a promise of forever. I loved that. I needed that.

I loved how he wanted to tell everyone about our relationship, that he was eager for everyone to know. So much had happened in one day. This morning when I made my way out here, I thought it was only going to be another day with Jake. Walking the beach, teasing, or going to his garage. I never knew that my life was going to take such a drastic turn. Or that I was really in love with Jake. I think I was so worried about it because I knew the whole time that it was inevitable. Falling for him was going to happen whether I liked it or not. It couldn't be helped. One day, I will tell my children of the two great men I loved. And I hope that one of them is their father. I didn't want to tell Jake about that, he already had a big enough ego. Especially now that I had picked him over Edward. But I was still worried about what Edward said. I knew that soon the weekend would be over and I would have to go back to school. Back to face him. I hoped the rest of the Cullen's still wanted to be my friends. Especially Alice and Emmett. They were great.

I remembered the tickets Edward bought so we could visit my mom in Jacksonville. I had found them about a week ago under the floorboards in my room. I could still use them. This time, taking Jacob with me instead. He would like it better there than Edward would have. He could go out in the sun. My mom would like Jake too. His personality was a lot like hers, except he was much more responsible.

We were still laying the same way. He was still playing with my hair. And I was still tracing his facial features. I knew that soon we were going to have to get up and make our way to the bonfire. But I wanted to spend our last few minutes completely lost in our new reality. I wanted it to stay Jake and Bella for just a few more seconds before the rest of the world came crashing in and was let in on our secret.

Then I realized that there was another person who knew about us besides ourselves.

"You told my dad?"

- - - - -

I was lost in a state that was almost a dream when she asked me about telling her dad. I remembered the look she gave me when he told her that he knew. I wondered what was so bad about her dad knowing about us. He approved of me way more than he approved of the leech.

"Is that okay? Was he not supposed to know?"

"No, it's fine. He can know. But you know your dad knows now too, right?"

"I haven't told him."

"Oh, I'm sure Charlie has already called him. You know how they are."

I laughed. She was right. For being men, Charlie and Billy could gossip like old women.

"I don't care. I want everyone to know."

"I know you do."

"Are you going to tell all your friends at school?"

"I don't know."

"You should. I don't want them to assume you and the bloodsucker are going to get back together now that he's back. Or that Mike guy that is totally into you."

"Jake, no one is going to take me from you. I promise."

"Still, I want them to know for sure."

"How about..."

"What?"

"What time do you get out of school?"

"Around two. Why?"

"I get out at three. How about you pick me up?"

"But, your truck?"

"I'll get Charlie to drop me off. That way everyone can see you pick me up and there will be no confusion. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like I get to show off that I'm with you in front of all those boys. You've got yourself a deal, Ms. Swan."

- - - - -

"Thank you, Mr. Black. I have something to ask you before we go and find the guys."

"Anything, Bells."

I was going to ask him now. I hoped he could get away.

"I have two tickets to Jacksonville. Maybe next weekend we can go. Like leave Thursday and skip Friday? Do you think the pack will miss you? Will Billy care?"

"That would be awesome. I'll talk to Sam tonight about it. Billy, I don't think he will care."

I smiled. I was going to ask Charlie and call Renee right after he found out if he could go. I needed to tell Renee about us anyways. She knew that he was my best friend and that I wasn't with Edward anymore, so she probably wouldn't be in too much shock to find out that we were together now.

"Well, Bells, as much as I hate to say this, you're gonna have to get off of me now. They are going to be wondering where we are and they can't start without me."

I laughed as I climbed off of his strong body. I almost fell twice but he caught me both times. We were both laughing. Finally, we were able to stand. I looked at him and he just kept smiling. It thrilled me. I knew I had put that smile on his face. He pulled me into him for another hug and placed a kiss on my lips. I could get used to that, to kissing him.

"You know, there's nothing I could ever do to make you see what you mean to me. You are amazing. Us, being together, it's what I wanted for so long. Since the moment I saw you."

"Are you sure you didn't imprint on me?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not sure. It's very possible."

I smiled up at him. I knew we would talk more about this at a later time. But now, we were just happy being together.

"I love you, Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Bella Swan."

He took my hand in his and we walked towards where the bonfire was being held. I was sure that everyone would be curious as to what put that smile on his face.

* * *

**Aww :D anyways, review and let me know what you think. And if you have any suggestions or anything that you want to see in the story, let me know!**


	12. Cause Without You I Can't Sleep

**Another update...so spoiled! Anyways, the other day, my friend and I were talking on yahoo messenger and we decided that either A) she was going to marry Taylor Lautner *cutie for reals* and I was going to marry Kellan Lutz *sooo hott* or B) I was going to marry Taylor Lautner *oh yeah!* and she was going to marry Channing Tatum *yumm!* either way we'd be happy! hahaha so much for dreaming....lol oh well i've got an awesome boyfriend but a girl can wish can't she? Anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

**

I left Bella with Emily who was preparing the food. I knew that's where Bella would feel the most at home. I ran off to find the rest of the pack. Well, everyone but Sam. I knew that Sam was talking to Seth and Leah's mom.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey Quil."

"So, how did Bella take the news about the Cullen's?"

"Well, she's still here with me. Oh and Edward showed up at her house. Said he wanted her back."

"Well?"

"She said no."

"Wonder why?"

I just shrugged my shoulders and kept helping him get fire wood. I knew Bella wanted me to wait until after the bonfire was nearly over before I said anything. It was hard though. Keeping it from one of my brothers was impossibly hard. But I had to. I had to for Bella.

- - - - -

I wanted to tell Emily. I wanted to tell her that I chose Jacob over Edward. That it was okay now. That I wasn't going to hurt him. But, I had made Jake promise not to tell anyone until later tonight and I was going to do the same. It was hard though. Just helping her, quietly, even though my tongue screamed at me to tell her.

- - - - -

The fire was lit. The whole pack was sitting by it. Bella and Emily still hadn't come out. I was getting impatient. Leah and Seth were there as well. Leah looked unhappy and I didn't blame her. She probably felt the same way about this as I did when it first happened to me. Seth, on the other hand, looked happy. He looked like he couldn't wait for it to start and that he was overjoyed to join the pack. Much like Quil was when he first found out.

Finally, both girls joined us. It was funny, the first time Bella met Emily, Emily called her the vampire girl. And Bella called her the wolf girl. But now, they were both wolf girls, and one of them was my wolf girl.

She came and sat down beside me. I wanted to wrap her in my arms and pull her into my lap. But, I would wait until I got to tell everyone before I did. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt and I knew she would be getting cold soon since it was still March, but I knew I would be able to keep her warm. I would just wrap an arm around her. No one would think anything of that because I do that all the time. Finally, the bonfire got started.

- - - - -

I got lost in the legends of the Quileutes. There were so many. The one that especially caught my attention was the story of the 3rd wife. She sacrificed herself to save the ones she loved. It was pretty moving.

Then it was on to the legend about imprinting. On how it is impossible to stay away from the one you have imprinted on. I looked at Leah as Sam talked about it. She looked like she finally understood, but was still heartbroken about it. From what Jacob has told me, Leah is still upset about it to this day. Would I be like her? What if Jake imprinted on someone else? No, I wouldn't. I would understand, but I would still hurt. I turned my head into Jake's side and he instinctively pulled me into him tighter.

Finally, we were all just talking and laughing, the seriousness warn off. Jake looked at me. I knew he was dieing to tell everyone. So I nodded my head to let him no that it was okay now.

- - - - -

"Hey, guys, I have some super awesome news."

"I've been wondering why you can't stop smiling. What is it?" Embry asked.

Everyone looked at me intently. Everyone but Leah, but I didn't care about her. She was always in a bad mood.

"Bella picked me. She's my girlfriend now. The bloodsucker came and asked her to go back to him and she chose me!"

It felt so good to finally tell my brothers. Well and my sister now too. I looked around and everyone was smiling at me and Bella. I could finally pull her into my lap. So, I did.

"Aw, well that's just wonderful. I'm so glad," Emily was the first one to respond.

"About time!" Quil cheered.

"Way to go Jake!" Embry congratulated me.

"I'm glad you are happy," Sam said.

"Awesome! We're going to have to be friends, Bella!" Seth said to her.

- - - - -

I knew I was going to like Seth. He accepted me with no questions. And though he was young, he was enthusiastic, and I liked that. His happiness was almost as contagious as Jacob's was.

Finally, though, the embers had died down and everyone was leaving. I was heading back to my Chevy with Jake, hand in hand.

"Jake, I just wanted you to know how happy I am to be with you. Even before we were together, it made my day to see you. Cause without you, I can't sleep. I remember what it was like before I found you, and it was horrible. I woke up screaming. I don't do that anymore. Thanks to you."

"Bells, I'm happy to be with you too. And I'm so glad to hear that. Come on, let's get you home."

"Do you want me to come here tomorrow or can you come to my house?"

"I have to take Seth out in the morning but how about around two I come over. Don't worry, Embry will be watching over you until I get there."

"Okay, and thanks Jake. For everything."

I looked up at the man that I was in love with and he looked at me with so much love shining from his eyes.

"Anything for you."

* * *

**Well, y'all should be interested to know that I had this story going one way, but I have changed my mind! I was in the shower earlier and an inspirational thought hit me! So, maybe in like 3 chapters, you shall see what it is!!! Reviews are loved and adored and cherished! :D**


	13. There's Nothing I Could Say to You

**Okay, I know it's been a while, compared to my other updating habbits. But, it was the weekend which means I went and saw Fighting....hung out with my boyfriend, watched X-Men: The Last Stand....and my boyfriend asked me a question that I am supposed to answer and I did, but I want to hear from you!...so I decided to take a survey via this story....Leave your answer in your review...but I don't just want answers, I want reviews too..."Why do girls want to get engaged so bad?" - bare in mind that we have been dating for almost three years and this question came out of no where, litterally we were talking about how I would be 21 in October and then pop that came up... :D Thanks! Oh and I appreciate all my readers!

* * *

**

I was driving her Chevy when I remembered the treaty. Embry couldn't watch over her because the Cullen's were back. But I didn't know what to do. That leech was out there still, trying to get to my Bella and I couldn't even do anything to protect her.

"Bella, I hate asking you this, but can you call one of your bloodsuckers? The one you were closest to, besides him?"

"What's wrong Jake?" she asked me, obviously confused.

"The treaty. Embry can't watch over you in wolf form. It's against our tribe's treaty with the Cullens. Do you think one of them could stay with you? I hate having to rely on one of them. But, I would hate it even more for something to happen to you."

She nodded her head, as in understanding, and reached for her phone. She quickly punched in a number and waited for someone to pick up.

- - - - -

"Bella?" I heard on the phone. I had called Alice. I didn't know who else to call. Alice and I had always been great friends and I knew, at least I hoped, she would do this for me. Even if I hadn't chosen Edward.

"Alice. Hi. I hope you don't hate me about the Edward thing," I figured it would be best to bring that up first, to make sure she didn't hate me before I asked her the favor.

"Bella, of course not. He deserved it, if you ask me. Of course, I want to see my brother happy, but you are my friend and he hurt you. I don't hate you."

I was relieved. I was also to hear Alice say that I am her friend rather than was her friend. It was wonderful.

"Good. I'm sorry though. I really am," this made Jake tighten a bit, but I placed a swift kiss on his right bicep.

"It's okay. So, what do I owe the honor of this call? I had no clue that you were going to call, so you must be with one of the wolves."

I was glad she didn't refer to them as dogs or mutts or anything else derogatory. She knew better than that.

"Yeah, I am with Jake. I have a favor to ask you though. If you don't want to it's okay I under-"

"Just ask me. You know I will say yes."

I smiled. Alice really was an amazing human being. Correction, vampire. But she had a better heart than most humans and hers wasn't even beating anymore.

"The pack can't protect me from Victoria because of the treaty. Jake would really like it if you could come over to my place and stay with me. He's coming over tomorrow at two. I figure we could kill two birds with one stone. Protect me and talk to me. I will even let you give me a make over," with the last one I was hoping to bribe her. I really did miss her.

"Sure Bella! And I will stay until he comes. It will be so great to catch up. I will be there soon. I can't wait."

"Thanks Alice!"

I hung up the phone and looked at Jake. I knew he wasn't happy having a vampire look after me. I hated feeling like a child, always having to be protected. But, I also knew that if I didn't have the protection, I would die. Victoria would come and kill me. I sort of thought it would be easier to just let her take me because then I wouldn't have to worry about everyone that I loved getting killed. I wouldn't have to worry about losing the ones I loved so dearly. But then I thought about how I would hurt them if I died. So, I decided to accept the protection.

- - - - -

I knew the leeches would be more than happy to watch over Bella. They claimed to love her as much as I did. I knew that could never be possible. I loved her with so much ferocity it scared me sometimes. I took my right hand off the steering wheel and grabbed her hand. She smiled up at me. I loved her smile and I was willing to let anyone guard her as long as I could see her smile again.

I finally pulled into her driveway beside Charlie's cruiser. He was probably sound asleep. I saw the little pixie like vampire waiting by the door. She had bags full and I was guessing she was going to take up Bella on her offer. I knew Bella wasn't big on this kind of thing but she did deserve some girl time. Even if it was with a bloodsucker.

I got out of the truck and rushed to help Bella out. She smiled up at me. I pulled her into a huge hug. I couldn't believe I didn't know if she was going to be okay. I didn't trust any vampire, but I had a feeling it would be okay with this one. Bella never got hurt before.

God this was killing me. But, I released her.

"Jake, it's going to be okay. I will call you in the morning, and if you aren't there, I'll call Emily and make sure she tells Sam so she can tell you. Is that okay?"

I smiled. She knew me so well.

"Oh Bells, there's nothing I could say to you that could possibly explain how much that simple thing means to me. I shouldn't tell you how much this stuff means to me, it's a guy thing, but I have to."

She smiled at me. Her eyes shining. I loved her so much.

"Jake, it will be okay, I promise. I will see you tomorrow. And Alice will watch over me at school too. See, it's okay. And you can totally pick me up. It's okay I can make this work."

She still wanted to be friends with them. I didn't understand how she could. They went along with Edward's plan. I thought I didn't have anything against them, but as I stood here, I realized that I kind of did. But if they would protect her, I had to give it a rest for now. If I said anything against them, she might leave me. I couldn't lose her now. I just couldn't.

"Bells, I love you. Remember that."

"How could I forget? I love you too, Jake. Will you remember that?"

I laughed, silly Bella. I would always remember that she loved me, but I would always wonder if she loved him more, even if she chose me.

"I will. Until tomorrow, sweet dreams. Don't fall and get hurt. I don't want to come back here tomorrow and see you in a cast."

* * *

**Remember to review and leave your answer. If you want, I will tell you what I told him, just ask and I will send you a reply. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed. Next 4 or 5 chapters should be quite interesting...Maybe you will get the next chapter tomorrow!**


	14. And Get Myself Together

**It is just a short little update for y'all guys. I haven't been feeling well, but I thought y'all deserved it. Plus, I want to finish this in a timely manner. Unlike other ones I have where I have writer's block. Seriously. Not for this one. I have too many ideas haha! Hope you like!

* * *

**

I saw Jacob take off running, I was going to call to him, going to offer my Chevy, but I even his speed in human form was too fast for me to get the words out. I figured he would phase to get there faster when he hit the boundary line. At that moment in time, my heart was so full of love for my werewolf that I couldn't think straight. He was willing to let me stay with Alice. Of course it was for my protection, but I missed Alice. And she had just gotten back, they all had. I was thrilled. I couldn't wait to see Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie at school on Monday.

Alice looked at me before enveloping me in a huge hug. I hugged her back, she was my best friend. Correction, my best _girl _friend.

"Bella, I missed you so much! I don't even care if you smell like dog." she told me in her musical voice while letting me go.

"I smell like dog?" I smelt my shoulder, but I didn't smell anything.

"Oh sorry. I guess the wolves have a certain scent that we can only smell. But, I am seeing you in real life, not just in visions!"

I laughed. It was amazing how much I missed Alice. I chastened for being the way I was over Edward. I should have been that way over Alice. She deserved more than he did.

"Let's go tell Charlie that I am here!"

We walked in and Charlie looked up. He had a look of confusion on his face. Though it had been Edward that hurt me so bad, none of the Cullen's had been in contact and Charlie wasn't thrilled about that. But I knew Alice would figure it out.

"Hello Charlie! I missed you and Bella so much! It was horrible. We were in California and it was so busy and so confusing and Emmett threw a football into our computer by accident so I couldn't even e-mail my Bella and it was just awful!"

Charlie seemed to believe her and relaxed a bit, he even smiled at her.

"We missed you too, Alice. Staying over?"

"Only if it's okay. I just had to come and see her. We have so much to talk about."

"Of course. You are always welcome here, Alice."

Charlie turned back to his paper and we made our way to my room.

- - - - -

I finally reached the boundary line and phased. I heard Sam's voice asking me what I did. I told him that I had left Bella with one of the female leeches because of the treaty. He agreed with my decision. Then I phased back and headed home. It was the hardest thing to do. Leave her with that sickly sweet smelling leech. I knew she wasn't so bad, as bloodsuckers go, but still. She was my Bella, my very oxygen, my girlfriend, the girl I loved more than life, more than breathing, more than the heart that was in my body. I had to stop being mean to the Cullen's and get myself together. For her. I was so whipped.

I was to go patrolling tonight until two, go home, sleep, take Seth out at eleven and then go see Bella. It was such a boring list of things to do, except the last one. Save the best for last. I laughed, she was the best. The best out of anyone I knew or would ever know.

- - - - -

Alice and I caught up, she did my hair, my nails, everything. She told me I needed a shopping trip and I laughed at her. She knew I hated shopping.

Though I was loving my time with her, my thoughts always went back to Jacob. Jacob smiling, him kissing me, loving me, teasing me, being there always. Many times I spaced out and Alice kept having to bring me back to the conversation.

"Bella, what is it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are caught up about what you are thinking. What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Isabella Marie Swan, tell me this instant."

I laughed at her using my full name. I wanted to tell her so bad, but I didn't know how she would handle the news that my thoughts were on Jake instead of her brother. She knew I didn't want Edward anymore, but that still had to hurt her. I once heard that when part of your family hurts, you hurt too. And there family was closer than any normal family I had met before, aside from the pack of wolves I loved to be around. I was such a magnet for monsters.

"Umm....well..."

"Is it Jacob, the wolf boy?"

She read me so well. Either that or she just knew me better than anyone. Almost anyone. Jake knew me better.

"Yeah. Don't hate me."

"I do not hate you. What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering what he was doing. I would call him but his dad is probably asleep and I do not want to wake him and he doesn't have a cell phone."

She smiled sweetly at me.

"You are waking up tomorrow at nine. We are going to Port Angeles and I am buying him a cell phone. Contract and all. With my credit card and in my name. Bills go to me."

"No, you can't. That's too much. He wouldn't accept it."

"Bella, please? You can talk him into it, right? I have to do something. I have to make up for not calling you or anything. Edward pretty much forbid it. I shouldn't have listened to him though. I missed you."

"I missed you too, Alice."

"Then please?"

I knew she wouldn't give up. She was Alice and she was a vampire that had been around for quite a long time. She was persistent and had a never ending amount of patience.

I surrendered.

"Fine."

She squealed and continued talking to me about the trip in the morning. And about what kinds of clothing she was going to buy me too. I silently listened, hoping I could talk her out of most of what she planned in the morning. Finally, it was time for me to sleep.

* * *

**Well, if you got this far, I do not need to tell you to please read. I do, however, need to tell you that I LOVE REVIEWS...almost as much as....chocolate cake/pie...and that's serious!**


	15. All the Pain, the Tears I Cried

**My longest chapter yet! Yay! This was fun to write! Hope you like!

* * *

**

Waking up was hard. Really hard. I had patrolled longer than I was supposed to last night and now I had to get up to take Seth out. I didn't want to. I wanted to sleep until I could go to Bella's. I wanted to bypass everything and get to the one thing I actually wanted to do. But, I couldn't. It's not that I didn't like Seth, I did. I thought he was a nice kid. A little young, but enthusiastic. Taking him out would be better than Paul's job. He had to take Leah. Leah was still angry with Sam and I had a feeling that just because she knew the reason she was dumped wouldn't make her any happier. I decided to take a quick shower since I had an hour before I was to go out with Seth. All thoughts were on Bella.

- - - - -

At promptly nine in the morning, Alice woke me up. She looked amazing. She had on a long dark purple sweater that went a little bit past her butt and a pair of patent leather high heels. Her make up was applied perfectly and I wondered if I was born with out that gene. The gene that all girls seem to have but me. The gene that allowed them to know exactly what looked good together and how to accent it. I probably was. It wouldn't surprise me.

"Wake up sleepy! I have an awesome outfit picked out for you."

I wondered where she got it from because I knew my taste in clothing were not exactly the same as hers. I looked over and there was an amazing red sweater type blouse with a mini skirt and a pair of tights. There was also a pair of matching heels. She was crazy.

"Alice, I do not wear heels."

"They're baby heels. Only two inches high. Mine are like five."

"Speaking of yours, what are you wearing? I've never seen it. It looks good."

"Thanks, Bella. It's a vintage Chanel sweater. I don't get cold, so I figured why not?"

"Why not?" I replied laughing.

I hesitantly put on what she wanted me to wear. I was so going to trip and Jake's warning about me being in a cast might come true. That's when I remembered I better call Jake. I did promise.

- - - - -

I had jumped out of the shower, with barely a towel on, when the phone rang. I hoped it would be Bella.

"Hello?"

"Jake? Hi. You haven't left. Just letting you know that I'm okay."

"That's good Bells. What are you two going to do before I get there?"

"Well, actually, Alice has me dressed up in a skirt and heels and we are going shopping."

"I would like to see your outfit. But shopping?"

"I promise to let you see my outfit when you get here before I change into jeans. Shopping is Alice's idea. We are going into Port Angeles. But I promise to be back before you get here."

"Okay, Bells. I can't wait to see you in a skirt."

I really couldn't. Imagining Bella in a skirt was a good incentive to get through the morning.

"Well, Jake, I'm off to go shopping. See you soon."

"Sure, Sure. Can't wait Bells. I love you."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone and got dressed fast. I headed outside and Seth was already waiting for me. He was early.

"You do know you are early, right?"

"I know, but I couldn't wait."

He was so eager. If it hadn't been for my talk with Bella this morning I would be annoyed by it. However, I just smiled.

"Fine, let's go.

- - - - -

Shopping was fun. I guess. Alice was so happy and just being able to see Alice again made me happy. She picked out a dark blue cell phone for Jacob and even decided to get me one too. I tried to talk her out of it, but Alice is Alice. She picked one out for me in a silver. She told me it was because silver and dark blue were colors of the night. They looked good together. I don't know why she was matching mine and Jake's cell phones, but it was Alice and everything had to coordinate.

She also picked me out some clothes. Nothing too crazy, I made sure of that. And nothing too expensive. It still shocked me how she could just pull out credit cards and swipe away with no worries. I guess that is what happens when you have an insurmountable amount of money at your fingertips.

We laughed and sang and did crazy things. We did have to stop so I could eat. And Alice paid for that too. I hated it. It was horrible having her pay but she was on this kick about making it up to me. She told me that if I didn't allow her to pay for stuff then she would always feel guilty. I told her to not worry about that, but she kept insisting. And I was getting a headache. So, she won.

I was having a blast with Alice, but I was missing Jake. I was missing him a lot. I was also very proud of him for letting me have this time with Alice. I don't know how, but my Jake was maturing. He was becoming a man. I smiled to myself about that.

We were heading to one more place when Edward showed up. I did not know what to do, but looked at Alice.

"I promise, I did not know. I never saw it. I guess he just made up his mind. I am so sorry Bella. Don't worry, I am here."

I smiled at her thankful. I trusted Alice. I knew she would never do anything to hurt me or to betray my trust. But I didn't know what to do. There was the guy I thought I was in love with, that I thought would understand that I was happy now.

"It's fine. But, stay with me. I am going to see what he wants. Please don't leave."

"I won't. I promise."

I approached Edward. His beauty was still amazing. But for the first time, I didn't feel love when looking at him. I looked at him as something that was beautiful, but not to be touched. Like a famous painting in a giant art museum. Like a real life statue.

"Bella," he breathed, his voice intoxicating.

"Hello Edward."

"How have you been?"

"I just saw you yesterday. I am fine."

"Bella, I know you don't want me anymore. I haven't made peace with that yet. And I am still going to try and change your mind. I just need you to know that hanging out with dogs is dangerous. They could hurt you."

I was angry. My Jacob would never hurt me. And I strongly believed that none of the pack would put a finger to me either. They were closely bound. If they hurt me, it would hurt Jake. By hurting Jake, they hurt themselves. It was a never ending circle. I loved them all.

"They aren't dangerous. They are nice people. They are loving and sweet. They took me in when I was nothing but a shell of what I used to be, what I was before. I can take care of myself."

"Bella, you aren't thinking wisely. You are so fragile, you have to be taken care of. I can do that for you."

"I am not a child. I can take care of myself. Jake allows me that. He is there for me if I fall. He isn't just waiting for me to fall so he can catch me. Like you did."

"My dear Bella, I am sorry. But I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt. That's another reason it's dangerous. He let's you fall. What happens when you fall and get really hurt?"

"Like when you left? I was really hurt, Edward. It was horrible. I wish he would think about it around you so you can see it. I wasn't me. All the pain, the tears I cried, and he still took care of me. He still loved me. He took care of me when you couldn't, when you wouldn't."

He just shook his head. I was so tired of this and I just wanted to go home. I wanted Jacob. I want to snuggle up with him on the couch and just breathe him in.

I turned to Alice, "Can we go now?"

She just shook her head and took my hand in hers. Then she turned back to Edward.

"I am ashamed in you."

And we left.

- - - - -

I was waiting for the vampire's car to pull up. I got done early with Seth and I wanted to surprise Bella. Waiting for her was incredibly hard to do. I just wanted to wrap her in my arms and hold on tight. I hated having to rely on leeches to watch over my girlfriend. I hope either the Cullen's or the pack catches the stray bloodsucker who wanted Bella.

Then, finally the car pulled up. I stood up from the porch and waved at Bella. My smile was huge on my face, I could feel it. Only Bella could do that to me. It was weird that I physically hurt when I was away from her. But I guess I really did need her more than I realized. She sent me a smile and jumped out of the car before hugging the female vampire. The car sped off as she jumped in my arms.

She smelt like leech, but I didn't care. I finally had my Bells again.

"I missed you," she told me as I sat her down.

"I missed you too."

That's when I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a short skirt, tights, heels, and a tight sweater. She looked amazing. She was doing something to me that I couldn't explain and I let out a primal grown.

She looked at me questioningly.

"Sorry, Bells. It's your outfit."

She blushed, a beautiful scarlet coming to her cheeks. She looked even more amazing with a blush on her face.

"You don't like it?"

"No, it's not that, I do like it. I'm a teenage boy though Bells."

Her eyebrows scrunched together, deep in thought, before realization hit and her cheeks grew redder. I didn't know she could get any redder, but I guess she could. She was absolutely adorable.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I will go change. Right away."

She pulled away from me and tripped going up the steps of her porch. She fell and I picked her up laughing. She tripped more when she was nervous.

"Bells, it's okay. It's not like I don't already have those feelings, it's just, that outfit really brings them out. It's okay. I'm on my best behavior."

She laughed at this one and we headed inside. She did go change into jeans and a t-shirt before we hung out on the couch and watched random tv shows. I have no clue what we watched, and I didn't care. I just played with her hair and placed little kisses on her face while she watched. Soon it turned into a full on make out session.

She was running her hands on my bare chest, feeling my muscles. I had one hand in her hair and the other on her hip. I had to stop or we would go too far. I knew we weren't ready for that. I dreamed of it, but dreaming and doing were different things and we had just started going out. It wasn't time.

I pulled up and she looked at me confused.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Bella, we have to slow down."

"You don't want me?" the rejection plain on her face.

"Bells, gosh, I do. I do want you. It's just, this is too fast. Way too fast."

She laughed a little bit and agreed with me. A few minutes later Charlie pulled up and I was glad we had stopped when we did. And then I remembered I would have to leave soon and she wold be alone tonight.

"Bella...you are going to be alone tonight. I don't like that."

"I already dealt with that. Alice called Emmett and he is going to watch over me tonight. He won't be in here, but he'll be around, just to make sure."

"Which one is Emmett?"

"The big one. The really big one."

"Oh. Well, if you are okay with that, then I guess I am too."

"And, Alice said she would take me to school in the morning so you can pick me up. Oh and guess what else she did! She bought you a cell phone."

She took up off the stairs, I'm assuming to get the cell phone the leech bought me. Did she think she could win me over by buying me stuff. I wasn't happy with this.

Bella came back down, carrying two cell phones.

"This one is yours and this one is mine. My cell number is already programmed in there and yours in mine."

She seemed so happy by this but it just didn't feel right.

"Why did she do this?"

"I was feeling sad last night. I missed you and wanted to call you but I didn't want to wake Billy. I told her that. She wanted to buy me things to make up for not being in touch with me."

I still wasn't happy about it, but I was happy that the leech felt guilty for doing that to Bella.

"Oh, well, okay."

I figured I would take it for now, then give it back. Maybe.

Time went by too fast. Before I knew it, I had to leave and say goodbye to the most beautiful girl I knew. And I had to leave her in the hands of the big leech. Wonderful.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked that. Next chapter he will pick her up and then the two after that are going to get VERY interesting. :D**


	16. To Get You Through The Day

**Yes, the long awaited chapter. Jake picks Bella up from school. Two chapters in one day! It's amazing! :D Enjoy and review...please?? *flashes puppy-dog eyes*

* * *

**

That morning I woke up and called Jacob before even getting dressed. I just had to hear his voice.

"Hey, Jake."

"Bells, good to hear from ya."

"Of course. I figured I'd give you a call, ya know to get you through the day."

"Haha, funny Bells. It's more like you called me to get you through the day."

"Shut up. You know you need me too."

"Yeah, I do. More than anything. But I get to be there, when you are done with school, to rub it in all of those boys faces!"

"Sure, sure," I said. I was starting to sound just like him.

"Well, Bells, I got to get going and take a shower and stuff."

"Okay, I love you Jacob Black."

"I love you too, Bells."

The first half of the morning at school went by alright. Almost like before the Cullen's came back but after I found my world was better because of Jake. Jessica talked to me a little bit and Angela walked easily with me whenever she saw me. I didn't see any of the Cullen's except when Alice and Jasper dropped me off this morning. Jasper smiled at me, told me he was sorry about my birthday, and turned his eyes back to the road. Jasper wasn't the most talkative of the Cullen's. But, he was always nice to me and I forgave him easily.

Then it was time for lunch. I didn't know who to sit with. Jessica decided that for me. I had my tray in my hand when she she walked up to me and didn't stop talking until we were seated with Angela, her boyfriend, Ben, Mike, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric. Mike sat beside me.

"So, now that the Cullen's are back, why are you sitting with us? Not that I mind, it's just I thought that you and Edward would, ya know, get back together."

As soon as Mike said that, the entire table turned to look at me. Except Angela and Ben. They were too kind to stare at me and look for gossip. I felt extremely uncomfortable but I might as well get it out in the open.

"Umm, well...."

Angela looked at me, and for the first time, she stood up to our peers.

"Guys, stop it. If she wanted to tell us, she would have. Leave her alone."

It seemed to work, they all turned back to their lunches and began talking to themselves. I sent Angela a mouthed thank you and she smiled back warmly. I knew there was a reason I found Angela to be so easy to be around. Because she didn't pry.

After lunch Alice and Emmett approached me. Alice gave me a quick squeeze. Then, Emmett literally picked me up off the ground.

"Bella! I'm so glad to see you! It's so much more fun when you are around!"

"I missed you too, Emmett. But can you put me down? We have to go to class. Plus, I kind of need to breathe."

He laughed as he sat me down. He ruffled my hair and walked to a waiting Rosalie who threw me a smile. I was shocked by that. Alice turned to me.

"Can I walk you to class? Edward's there. Ya know, biology? I just want to make sure he is on his best behavior. Send him a quick message."

I knew she meant she wanted him to read her mind. This was one time I wished he could read mine. So he could know all the things I couldn't say.

"Of course Alice."

We walked together until we reached my biology room. He was already in there, probably eager to talk to me. He looked up and that's when I realized he was hearing what Alice was thinking. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head.

"What did you say?"

"I just told him to behave. And that I would be watching."

She gave me a quick hug and turned to walk down the hall to her class. It still amazed me at how graceful and dancer-like Alice was.

I walked in and sat down in my seat beside Edward, not even looking at him. This was going to be horrible having to do this day after day. That's when Angela walked up to me.

"Bella, I am having some problems with biology and I could really use your help. My lab partner already agreed to switch. Will you be my new lab partner?"

Angela had saved me twice in one day. She was officially my hero, my savior. I smiled up at her, knowing she did it on purpose to save me.

"Of course, Angela."

I got up and switched with her old partner. She saved my. I totally owed her.

- - - - -

Class was over and I went to my car to drive home. I had an hour until it would be time to pick up Bella. I knew I would leave earlier but I had to get ready for the perfect entrance. I couldn't believe how nervous I was about it. I didn't let Bella know that of course.

I pulled up to my house and went inside, saying hi to my dad before I went to my room. I took off my red shirt and found a black wife-beater. It was tight, but I figured that would be better. Show off my muscles and scare the guys.

I looked in the mirror to see how I looked. I was starting to feel worse than a girl. Guys don't freak out about what they wear and how they look. It was all Bella's fault. And I was okay with that.

I went to the fridge and grabbed the milk carton. I was going to eat some cereal before leaving.

After finishing that, I decided I didn't want to wait any longer and went out to get into my rabbit. That's when I saw my motorcycle.

- - - - -

I had just finished my last period of the day and was heading to my locker. I was absolutely thrilled that Jake was waiting for me outside. Angela, whose locker was beside mine, came over beside me. Then I heard Jessica start babbling loudly about some hott guy outside on a motorcycle. That's when it hit me that the 'hott guy' she was referring to was my boyfriend, my Jake.

- - - - -

I was outside, waiting for Bella when the bell rung. The kickstand was out and my bike was leaning to the right. I was merely waiting beside it. Kids starting filing out of the school. A minute passed and then my Bella walked out with the pixie-like vamp and another girl beside her. A couple of guys and girls were right behind her.

"Who's the babe?" one asked.

"He sure is big," another one said.

I was loving this. Now all I needed was for Bella to come over and wrap her arms around me. I know she wouldn't be happy that I arrived on the motorcycle, but I had to make a show of it. They had to know what they would be dealing with if they messed with my girl.

She quickly hugged the leech and then the girl beside her and walked over to me. Everyone's eyes were on us and I smiled.

"Hey Bells!"

"Hey Jake."

She tried looking serious but couldn't and soon broke out into a smile of her own. When she reached me, I took her into my arms and kissed her.

That started a new round of whispering.

"Bella?" some blond boy asked her.

"Yeah, Mike?" she responded, still holding my hand.

"Does this mean you aren't single?"

I laughed, how pathetic.

"Nope, she's all mine," I told him. It felt good to see the shock and disappointment on his face. That's right, Casanova, she's with me.

She jumped on the back of the bike and I handed her my helmet. I didn't need it anyway with the whole "super fast healing" and stuff I could do because I was a wolf. Plus, she was always getting hurt so it made more sense. Then, we sped off.

* * *

**Alright, just to let you know, this story probably only has like 3 more chapters left....if that....I know...sad right? Of course, all your questions need to be cleared, so if you have any, let me know them so I can make sure they go answered! But, I have three ideas for a new story...2 are Jake/Bella...both human....and one is one focused mainly on Bella after she is a vampire so you can figure out the pairing there....so, if anyone is interested to know the plots behind them, ask me when you review and I will be more than happy to let you know! And then, if you would be so kind, let me know back which one you think I should do. I will do all of them, but I only want to focus on one major twilight story at a time. My drabbles don't count. Thanks :D**


	17. Without You I Don't Know What To Do

**Alright...this chapter was a little bit harder for me to write. I don't know if I like it, love it, or I could leave it. But, it is instramental to the story, so let me know what you think!

* * *

**

She was holding on to me tightly and I loved it. I loved the expression on that blond kid's face when I told him I was with her. The expression on everyone's face when they realized that we were together. It was classic. I raced along the street to Bella's. I didn't have a care in the world. It was wonderful.

I laughed loudly, throwing my head in the air. That's when I lost control of the bike. I tried to regain, I really did, but I couldn't. Bella screamed behind me and the last thing I remembered before we crashed and I lost conscious was Bella starting to cry.

- - - - -

We crashed. Both Jacob and I flew from the bike. I curled up into a ball, my right arm was in so much pain. I turned to look at Jake and I already saw him healing. But, to my surprise, he wasn't getting up. He wasn't moving. I pulled myself to him and saw that his eyes were shut and his breathing was labored. This scared me. It scared me so bad. I reached for my bag to find my cell phone. I didn't know if I should call 9-1-1 or what.

I then remembered that no one knew about Jake's ability to heal himself. No one except the Cullen's. I punched in Alice's number.

"Bella? What do I owe this-"

"Alice, you need to get Carlise. Jake and I wrecked. He's not moving. Oh. My. God. Please?" I sobbed into the phone. I didn't know where the tears came from, but they wouldn't stop.

"Where are you?"

"In front of...."

"Bella, breath. I need to know. I can't see anything."

"By my house."

"I will be there soon. So will Carlisle and Emmett."

"Emmett?"

"To carry Jake."

"Okay."

And with a click, Alice was off the phone with me. I didn't even realize the pain in my arm anymore because I was so worried about Jake.

"Jake? Jake, please. Please wake up."

I broke out into tears again. This was the hardest thing I have ever done. My chest felt even worse than it did when Edward broke up with me. I didn't even know that it could. But it did. Jake was my everything in a way that Edward never was. Jake held me together when I was falling apart. He was the most important thing to me now. I didn't care what happened to me as long as he was okay.

"I...need...you," I said in between sobs.

I looked up and both Emmett and Alice was there. She rushed to my side and held me in her arms. I was so glad she was there.

"Are you hurt?"

"It doesn't matter. Jake."

It was all I could get out. She tried to get me to get up but when she grabbed my hand, the pain in my arm shot through me and it was suddenly unbearable. I screamed out in pain and she scooped me up in her arms easily.

I looked over and Emmett had Jake in his arms. My Jake looked so sad and it killed me to see him look like that. He didn't have a scratch on him but he wasn't getting up.

Carlisle was soon at our side. He told us that we were going to the hospital. He already made arrangements. I was going to be taken care of by another doctor while Carlisle would be the only one to look at Jacob. The story was he had some kind of condition that Carlisle was a specialist of.

I had my left hand wrapped around Alice's neck. I was exhausted and my crying never stopped. What if Jake never woke up?

- - - - -

I woke to the sounds of the hospital. I was used to these sounds. They were almost second nature to me. I felt my arm in a cast and I had a few stitches on my face and other areas. I just sat there for a few seconds trying to remember what happened. Then I did. I gasped. Then, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Charlie were by my side. I didn't realize they were all here.

"Bella, are you okay?" Charlie asked me.

"Yeah, Dad, I am fine."

Edward was stroking my hair and I was angered by that. He had no right to be here in my room. Or at the hospital in general.

My eyes narrowed and I asked him a simple question, "Why are you here?"

He looked hurt, but answered me, "To see you, love."

"I am not your 'love', don't you get that? Jake, Jake is my love and I am his."

"Edward, I think it's best you leave."

I smiled at Charlie. He knew I didn't want him and Edward would do as he said.

"Wait for me outside the hospital. I'll be there in a second."

That was Emmett. Always the good brother. I realized how much Emmett meant to me. He was one of the funniest and nicest person I knew. Even if he was a vampire.

Edward made his exit. I was very relieved.

"Bella, I hope you feel better," Emmett said to me, grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Thanks. For everything, Emmett."

He smiled at me and said, "As soon as you get better, we are playing baseball."

I laughed when he winked at me and then he left.

It was only Alice and Charlie left. I had to know if Jake was okay. It was detrimental to my health to know if he was doing good.

"Dad, Alice, how is Jake?"

Charlie looked like he wanted to cry when I asked them that and Alice took my hand. I was scared out of my mind. What did this mean? But before I could ask them, Billy wheeled into my room. He looked so tired and worn out I felt bad for him.

"Bella, you are awake. I am so glad. How are you feeling?"

Even after all he was going through with his own son, he was still worried about me.

"I am fine. Thanks."

He smiled an exhausted smile.

"Well, Carlisle convinced them to move you into Jake's room as soon as you woke up. He told the head doctor guy that you two are engaged."

He laughed at that but I was relieved. I would get to see Jake.

"When are they coming-"

"Hella, Bella. I can see you are feeling better. But I know two of my sons were in here earlier. Did they decided to leave?"

"Yes, Carlisle, they left. I am feeling better. Kind of tired, but better."

"Good to hear, Bella. Well, the nurses will be in soon to move you. It is okay to move you to Jacob's room, right?"

"Yes. That's what I want."

I still had no idea what was going on with Jake but as long as I was going to be there to help him get through whatever it is, it would be okay.

"Alright. I'll be in to check on you two after you get moved in."

He smiled at me and left. Soon, the nurses moved me and Charlie, Alice, and Billy followed them to mine and Jake's room. Both Quil and Embry were in his room when we got there. The room was huge, I guess Carlisle pulled another string.

When I was situated, the nurses left and Quil and Embry came over to me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Quil asked.

"I am fine, Quil. Thank you."

Embry kissed my temple and Quil gave me a small hug before sitting back down on the chairs they had. I still wanted to know what is going with Jake.

"Can someone tell me what's wrong with Jake? Why isn't he awake?"

"We don't know. Dr. Cullen is still running tests," Billy answered.

I knew the hatred that ran between wolves and vampires, but at this moment of emergency, they were both working together with a mutual respect. It actually warmed my heart. Then, Carlisle walked in.

"Okay guys. It looks like he has amnesia. He did have fractures in his skull and his collar bone was broken, but of course, those are now healed, along with all of his other injuries, including a ruptured liver. I do not know how Bella came out as unharmed as she did. But, his brain doesn't heal the same way the rest of him does. I do not know why. But, it looks like the amnesia is going to have to be cured the way anyone's is. By trying to jog his memory."

"So, he isn't going to remember being a wolf?" Embry asked.

"No, I'll be surprised if he remembers who any of you are, even Billy."

We were all in shock. Jake not remembering any of us or being a wolf or loving me. That took my breath away and my heart rate shot up. I was hyperventilating. Carlisle came quickly to my side and tried to calm me down. Finally, he grabbed a needle full of some liquid and pushed it into the bag of my I.V. and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

- - - - -

When I awoke, it was dark outside. No one was in the room with us. I figured they had gone home or gone to get food. I knew Charlie and Billy would still be somewhere in the hospital. I got out of the hospital bed. It hurt so bad, but I had to go see Jake. I just had to. I grabbed a hold of my I.V. and pulled it along with me. Finally, I was at his bedside.

"Jake, please. Please wake up. Please. Without you I don't know what to do. You can't leave me. You are all that I got and all that I want. I need you. You my everything."

I had a hold of his hand the whole time. I started crying. He had to wake up. Even if he didn't know any of us, at least he would be alright. At least he would be okay. I threw my head in his lap as I let go of his hand and continued to cry.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright," my Jake said as he started to pat my head.

* * *

**Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What's going to happen when Jake doesn't remember anything? Will this tear Bella and Jake apart? Or bring them closer? :D Reviews please! I love them soooooo much!**


	18. You're All I Need

**All is revealed in this chapter! Still got maybe one or two more chapters left. Reviews please??

* * *

**

I had opened my eyes for barely a second and I felt someone on me. Not to mention I could hear crying. I thought it was a girl, but I hadn't looked. My head was killing me. I reached over to pet the person's head.

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright."

I didn't know what else to say. This girl, I found out, was crying. I didn't know why she was, but it felt easier to just try and console her.

I felt her head spring up under my hand. I still couldn't see her. I didn't know what was going on or where I was, but I was oddly calm.

"Jake? You're awake."

I didn't know who this Jake was. But I was assuming it was me.

"Is that my name?" I asked her. She started crying even more. I got the feeling she did that a lot.

"Hey, please stop crying. There's no reason to cry."

She was really starting to annoy me and I didn't have any answers. I figured since she is here, she must know the answers I desperately needed.

I finally heard her calm down a little bit.

"Oh Jake. Yes, that's your name. Jacob Black."

Hmm...Jacob Black. It sound a little familiar.

"I should go get your dad."

"Wait..."

I turned on my side so I could look at the girl who was helping me. Then, it was like the world stopped spinning. It was like she was all that mattered and if I didn't know her name, I would die. Like gravity stopped working and suddenly, she was the only pull on me. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I felt like I was looking at the world for the first time. I didn't know that a girl could do this to me.

She looked at me with eyes that showed how much she cared for me. I had to know her name.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She rushed over to me and took my hand in hers. It felt perfect.

"Anything Jake."

"What's your name?"

She almost started crying at this, but let a small smile creep on her face.

"It's Bella Swan. Well, Isabella, but I hate Isabella. You always call me Bells though. I don't know why. But I like it."

IIsabella, Bella, Bells. They all sounded like music to me. I just sat there letting them play over in my head like a broken record. She looked at me, expecting something from me. I laughed a little bit at her face. It was just too cute.

"I like it," I told her honestly.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, or umm Dr. Cullen, your doctor."

"You know the doctor personally?"

"Um...yeah...I used to date his son."

This angered me. The thought of her with anyone else just made me mad and I didn't know why. I barely knew this girl and she was having such a strong affect on me.

"Oh. Hey, what happened to your arm?"

"I...umm...we got in an accident. You and I were on your motorcycle. You had picked me up from my school. You lost control, something you hardly ever do."

I felt bad. Really bad. I had caused this angel harm.

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at me and told me it was okay. I really wanted to know what our relationship was before the accident.

- - - - -

I rang the front, asking for Carlisle. Soon, he came in, followed by Billy and Charlie.

"I see you are awake. Do you remember anything?"

"Not really. Bella told me that my name is Jake and that her name is Bella. They sound a little bit familiar but I don't know. Can I ask you a question, Dr. Cullen?"

"Of course Jake."

"Why do you smell so sweet?"

Billy, Carlisle, and I laughed at this. Charlie just looked confused which made me want to laugh even more.

Billy wheeled over to his son. I could see where he had been crying and he must have felt like me. Just relieved to see Jake awake.

"Hi Jake. I'm your dad, Billy."

"Hi. Where's my mom?"

My heart broke at this. I could see the other three men sadden a bit by his question.

"Jake, son, your mother died when you were younger."

"Oh."

Then Embry and Quil walked in.

- - - - -

"Hi Jake."

"Hi Buddy!"

Two boys came in the room and said that to me. They were big boys. But, looking at myself, I was bigger. I wondered how we got so big.

"Umm...hello?"

"Boys, he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember anything," my err...dad...told them.

I felt bad. Who were these two? My brothers maybe? Why couldn't I remember?

"Are you guys my brother?"

They both laughed.

"No, my name is Embry. I am one of your best friends. That's Quil. The third musketeer. Your other best friend."

So these boys were my friends. That's good to know. I have friends. At least I knew what they were. I still didn't know what Bella was. Was she just a friend?

"I think it's best if you share things that might jog his memory. Just nothing that would scare him. No legends."

That came from the doctor. I didn't understand what he meant, but the two boys seemed to understand. They nodded their heads and the doctor left the room.

"So, umm...time to share things?" I asked. I was so confused.

"Well, we are Quileute. We live on La Push Reservation."

It sounded familiar.

"Is that why the doctor said something about legends?"

"Uh...yeah...basically. Umm let's see...we go to school on the reservation. We are also friends with Sam, Jared, Paul, and Seth. Oh and we tolerate Leah."

The other boy laughed at this. I didn't know why.

"Um...Sam has something to do with...Emma maybe? Or Emily?"

"Yes Jake! That's Sam's Imp-fiancée. It's his fiancée."

I smiled brightly at that. I got one right. I felt like I was taking some kind of test.

The one called Quil looked at Bella and asked her if she had anything to add.

"Umm...we used to sit in your garage and build cars. Well, you would build cars and I would sit there, sometimes trying to help by handing you a tool. I wasn't good at it though."

"I can build cars? Cool."

She laughed. I loved her laugh.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. Let's see....you eat more than anyone I know. It's crazy. We always walk the beach together."

I smiled. I could imagine walking the beach with her. Holding her hand. I didn't know why I was having these thoughts, I barely knew the girl. Well, I guess I did know her before, but not know.

"Bella, why don't I help you back to your bed. You are looking exhausted."

Another man, who I hadn't been introduced to yet told her that and helped her to her bed. I was guessing that was her dad. She laid in her bed and within in a minute, she was asleep. She looked like an angel. Then the man turned to me.

"Jake, for all of our sakes, I hope you get better. But especially for her. She counts on you for everything. And you can count on her too."

He quickly left after that.

"Is that Bella's dad?"

"Yes, son, that's Charlie. He's the police chief. He's also my best friend. He has known you since you were born."

"I think I am going to go back to sleep. I was so tired. And so confused."

"Of course, son."

- - - - -

I woke after having a vivid dream. There was giant wolves and human like things trying to kill them. I didn't know what it meant. Bella was also in my dreams. She was there among the wolves and other creatures and I was scared for her. She was calling my name and telling me things about love.

I looked over at her bed. It was empty. I instantly felt empty.

"Jake?"

I turned my head, and she was sitting in a chair, really close to my bed. I don't know how I didn't feel her presence.

"Bella?"

"What were you dreaming about?"

I couldn't believe she knew I was dreaming.

"Umm..."

"I heard you whisper my name and other things."

"It's kind of embarrassing."

"You can trust me."

I knew I could. It was instinct to trust her. I also felt that I wanted to tell her.

"Okay. There were giant wolves...and these human things fighting them. But they weren't humans. Vampires. And you were there. I know, it sounds silly...vampires and giant wolves."

"No, not so silly. What was I doing?"

I didn't want to tell her what I was feeling. She would just want to run away screaming. But I had to be honest and I swear I felt this poetry thing hit me.

"You were standing with the wolves. It was like they were protecting you. You were in a green dress, like mother nature herself. And you called to me. You needed me. And I wanted to protect you. To join the wolves."

She smiled up and me and said, "And in my dream, you called to me, like a siren, pulling me under into the depths of your love."

I couldn't believe what she just said.

"Really?"

I noticed the two boys from yesterday at the door, but she didn't. I knew they were listening, but I let them. I didn't care as long as this beautiful creature was confessing that she loved me.

"Oh Jake. I didn't tell you the biggest thing. I am your girlfriend. Jake, you're all I need. I understand if it's not like that now, because of the amnesia and it's okay. I just want to be here for you."

"Is that why I feel like this?"

"Feel like what, Jake?"

Both boys walked in. The one, Embry, I believe asked me this. I looked at Bella and she urged me on.

"It's going to sound really weird, but I have feel this pull towards you. Like I can never be without you. And that's just silly. I felt it since I first woke up and I didn't even know your name. I want to protect you and I want to love you. I want to be anything that you need me to be."

- - - - -

I was so glad that Jake still felt that way about me. It was wonderful. Embry and Quil looked at me pointedly. I knew they wanted to tell me something. Something really important.

"Oh Jake, that's not weird. It's how I feel towards you. Jake, I love you," and I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I will be right back, Jake."

I pulled my I.V. along with me as I followed Embry and Quil out the door.

"Bella, you were his imprint all along. I know what it's like, and you are it. He imprinted on you from the very beginning. I am going to call Sam and let him know. We have to get him to remember everything. The whole pack is going to have to come down," Quil told me and they both left.

I was his imprint all along. The one thing that I feared the most had happened and it was me all along. I was thrilled.

I walked back in and saw my Jake. My smiling Jake. The man I would be with forever, with no worries. My soulmate. I leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

**I have a warning for y'all: Do not go to Italy and ask people who have hoods on if they are members of the Volturi. It doesn't go over well. I had just finished reading New Moon on my plane ride to Spain. Well, three days after, we took a cruise ship to Italy. *This was a senior trip with 9 other girls* Well, my friend and I decided to do just that. People looked at us soo strange and one actually said yes. And he had white hair and was pale!! I think he just wanted to see what we would say. We ran from him. Hope you liked this and my story! It's true!**


	19. Cause You're Here With Me

**Alright, one chapter left after this one. So, I expect all the reviews to be amazing for this chapter!!! And lots of them!! Oh and last chapter I almost decided to have Jake wake up, look at Bella, then have me walk in. Just a nobody girl at Forks High volunteering at the hospital and have him imprint on me. But, I decided that I would be mean to do that, so I didn't. Plus, I love Bella and Jake together as much as anyone does. :D

* * *

**

Everyone was gathered in our room. Well, except Charlie, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward. But, the whole pack, Billy, Emmett, Alice, and Carlisle. It amused me that they were all being so peaceful towards each other. They hated each other, but this was a big deal. I think the main reason Alice and Emmett were there was because of me, but as for the rest, they needed Jake to remember. Heck, I needed Jake to remember.

Jake, at the moment, was sleeping. That was good. We needed to talk.

"Congrats on being the imprint, Bella!" Seth said to me. I was almost expecting him to jump in the air with a fist raised. He was adorable.

"Thanks, Seth. I have a question though. How come he never realized that I was the imprint?"

"We don't really know. It's been bothering me since Embry and Quil called me," Sam told me, all business.

I didn't know what to think. No one knew why it was just now that he imprinted on me. I was so confused.

"Wait, I kind of, maybe, have an idea," this came from me. I was actually kind of shocked that I was saying it out loud.

"Go on, Bella," Billy urged me.

"Well, I kind of got the gist of what imprinting was. And Emily told me before that she didn't really know until Sam told her. And when Jake woke up, he told me that he wanted to be whatever I needed. So, maybe the first day he saw me after he changed his 'wolf side' knew that I just needed a friend. Even if his 'human side' loved me. So, while he did imprint on me, he didn't know it because his love was already so strong. He couldn't tell the difference."

I laughed. I felt like I was talking in circles.

"You know, actually Bella, you are making some sense. And when you needed him as lover, it didn't matter because he already loved you. He didn't know. I guess that can explain it," Jared said, kind of confused.

"Does it really matter anyways? Jake loves Bella and Bella loves Jake. She's his imprint and even more apart of our pack now," Quil said.

That made me smile. I was apart of the pack. But I was saddened because I could lose the people I love the most.

"I don't know much about imprinting, but I do know about vampire love. When we find our sole mates, we give ourselves to them completely. There is nothing else. Maybe because Edward and Bella were so set on each other that Bella had to give up Edward completely before the imprinting could fully take effect. I am just playing with stuff here, though," Alice said thoughtfully.

I reached over and placed a hand on Alice's arm. She looked at me and smiled. Emmett ruffled my hair. They were like the siblings I never had. But, so were the pack. I didn't want to lose any of them. Ever.

"But, what about Jake...he can't remember anything," Paul said.

"He did say he had a dream about wolves. And vampires," I told them.

"And you," Quil said, smirking.

I blushed. Yes, I was in his dream too.

"What did he say about his dream?" Sam asked.

"He said he wanted to protect me. He wanted to join the wolves."

"So, somewhere in there, he remembers, we just have to bring it out. That shouldn't be too hard, right?" Embry asked.

"I don't know. It's a special case. He isn't like any normal person. The wolf inside of him is going to want to come out. I don't know if it's better to tell him the stories or let him continue to have dreams," Carlisle told all of us.

"Maybe it will be best if Bella told him the stories," Seth voiced.

"What stories?"

We all turned to look at the now wakening Jake.

- - - - -

They were talking about telling me stories. I didn't know what they were talking about. I also didn't know why it would be best if Bella told me. Not that I would mind that. Bella was all that I cared about.

"Umm....Jake, you are awake."

She rushed over and gave me a kiss. I realized she didn't have an I.V. anymore.

"Bella, is it weird to say that if you were to walk out the door I wouldn't be able to breathe. But now I can breathe, cause you're here with me."

"Jake, no, not weird at all."

"Now what about the stories? And who are all these people?"

"I want to introduce you to your other friends. This is Sam," Bella told me.

A huge man stepped forward. It looked like he was only a little bit taller than me, so I guess I must be huge too.

"Uh, hi, Sam. How is umm...Em..Emily?" I asked him. I hoped that was her name.

He gave me a small smile. "She's good, Jake. She hopes you feel better."

"Well, tell her I said thanks."

"Alright, this is Jared and Paul."

Two big boy stepped up. I didn't realize how big all of my friends were. It must be because we are Quileute.

"Hi, Jared, um Paul."

"Hi. Kim says to feel better."

"Kim is Jared's...erm...girlfriend. She's really nice. We all want you to feel better."

I smiled at them as they stepped back.

"And this is Seth and Leah."

A younger looking, but equally big and a tall girl stepped up. She was beautiful, but nothing like Bella. I remembered someone saying that they tolerate Leah. I wondered why.

"Are you too together?" I asked them.

Seth busted out laughing as did the rest of the Quileute boys. Leah looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

"Look here, Jacob Black, I don't care what they say is wrong with you, you can't go around making assumptions. Seth is my younger brother. That's just sick!"

Now I understood what they meant about Leah.

"I'm so sorry! I feel horrible."

I don't think she believed me because I was laughing. Something about the situation was funny.

"Leah, change your tampon," I said without even thinking.

She stormed off angrily. And surprisingly I didn't feel bad at all. Everyone else was laughing except for Billy and Sam. I shrugged it off easily.

"Now that's the Jake I know!" Quil enthusiastically told me. I guess I must always do that to Leah.

"Alright, alright, Jake, this is Emmett and Alice. They are Dr. Cullen's adopted children. They are also my friends."

Bella showed me too other people in the room. There was something strange about them. They were crazily pale, even paler than Bella. They almost looked like the vampires in my dream. But, I just shook that off. My dream was strange and shouldn't be thought of seriously. The boy, Emmett, was big like the Quileute boys, but in a different way. He looked like an over exercised NFL player. And Alice, was very small. She had spiky black hair and almost looked like what someone would expect a pixie to look like.

"Hi. You know you smell just like Dr. Cullen. Really sweet, almost too sweet. It kind of hurts my nose, no offense."

Everyone let an uneasy laugh at that. I had no clue why.

"No offense, of course, Jacob. I am glad to see you are okay. Bella would be very hurt if you weren't."

Her voice was like music, each word a different note. It was very pretty. And then I realized that Bella said that she used to date Dr. Cullen's son. But this boy didn't seem that familiar to me.

"Bella, you said you used to date Dr. Cullen's son. I have this strange feeling that he must have more than one son, because you didn't date Emmett."

She looked at me with her eyes sparkling. I knew I did something right.

"Jake, that's right. I didn't date Emmett. He belongs to Rosalie and Alice to Jasper. I dated-"

"Edward," an familiar voice said but I knew it wasn't anyone that I had met yet.

* * *

**How did you like this? I hope it was good. If you have an questions, I have one chapter left to clear up anything you are wondering about. :D**


	20. All My Life, I'll Be With You Forever

**Alright, my dear readers, I finally have the last chapter done of I Will Be. I hope I didn't dissapoint. Let me know how you like it!

* * *

**

When Edward walked through the door, everything seemed to slow down and speed up at the same time. Jacob looked and instantly jumped from the bed in front of me. It was like his instinct was taking over. There were three other vampires in the room, yet when Edward came in, the wolf inside of Jake wanted to break through.

Jake looked ready to phase, he was blurring and a range of emotions could be seen on his face. First it was anger and then confusion, but it settled on courage. He was protecting me from his natural, yet unknown, enemy.

Edward continued to walk in the room. Sam and the pack were already ready to take him out as were Alice and Emmett.

"Bella, sweet, Bella. He has forgotten everything. He loves you and doesn't know why. I know why I love you, come away with me. Forget this life and this mutt. Why would you want a pup when you can have me?"

His voice, ever beautiful, was dripping with malice.

"Edward, go home. You don't belong here," Carlisle told him calmly.

He looked towards his father with a quizzed look on his face.

"I don't belong here? I belong wherever my Bella is."

"I am not your Bella! I am Jake's Bella," I said, the words coming to my mouth before I had enough time to think about what I was saying. But it was true, Edward no longer held me in his spell. Before, I was afraid I would give in, but now I knew that my fears were silly. I was no longer dazzled by Edward, only angered.

He turned his head towards me, a sad expression in his eyes. Jake was still in front of me, protecting what belonged to him.

"Jake, calm down, please. Please, for me."

He looked torn between calming for me and going after the vampire I had once loved.

"Bella, do you not care for me at all anymore? Can you honestly say your heart isn't with me?"

"Edward, I still care. I would never wish you harm and I want you to live a happy existence. Just not with me. You will always have a piece of my heart, but Jake has the rest. There was a time when I would have relished in the idea of you coming back and wanting me. But, I finally gave up and surrendered to my heart. He won. He didn't leave and he never will."

Emmett had a hand on his brother's shoulder, urging him to leave. Edward wasn't done yet.

"Bella, I give in. I'll give you what you want. I'll turn you right now. On the spot. Just please."

I looked at him. He was offering to give me what I had longed for. But why did I ever want that? Why did I want to become one of the undead, doomed to walk to Earth until the end of time? Was I really that eager to be with him that I would give up my life, my family and my friends.

"No. I don't want that anymore. I just want Jake."

"Bella, I wish I could make it up to you. I know that I can. But if this is really what you want, fine. Just know that I will never be to far. I will always be in the shadows, waiting for him to mess up. And I know he will. He's young and immature. You deserve better. But, you are young now and in time you will see."

"Edward, please. Don't make this harder on yourself."

He lunged for me then, Jake and the pack were now standing in front of me. But, Emmett's hand on Edward pulled him back and Alice joined in to make Edward leave.

"Bella, I will call you later," she told me as she was dragging Edward out.

"See ya Bella! You still owe me a baseball date!" Emmett yelled from down the hall.

"I better go too. Jacob, I will be back in about an hour to check on you," Carlisle said, following them.

Jake turned to look at me and said, "Bells, why did you tell me to calm down? And why did his family drag him away? I could have taken him!"

I laughed, that was my Jake. Even with his amnesia, he still thought he could take Edward.

- - - - -

It had been three days since that day. Jake was remembering things here and there. Carlisle said that soon we would be able to tell him everything. I knew that when he did, he wouldn't be shocked. He told me that every night he dreamed of two things. Wolves and me.

We were sitting at Jake's house, on the couch, when he asked me why Edward and I broke up. He said he could kind of remember hanging out with me after and he remembered how sad I was, but that was it.

"Jake, it's still hard to talk about. That was a really hurtful and hard time in my life. But, if you think it will help, I'll tell you. It was a couple of days or maybe weeks after my 18th birthday. He had been acting weird and he asked me to go for a walk. So, we got to the edge of the woods and he told me that they were leaving and I couldn't go."

All this time, Jake was listening attentively, his arm around my shoulders, burying me into his side. I really didn't want to cry, it was so long ago and Jake had fixed me since then. But, it was still painful. The memory of being left like that never really goes away.

"I asked him why and everything, but he told me that he didn't love me anymore. Turns out they left because he wanted them to. To leave me to have a normal life. But, at that moment in the woods, he just told me that he didn't love me anymore and placed a final kiss on my forehead before leaving."

That's when I started crying. It was so hard not to.

"Shh..Bells, it's okay. He's gone and you have me now. All my life, I'll be with you forever. Please, don't cry."

I finally pulled myself together so I could finish the story.

"I didn't know what to do. I wondered in the woods for I do not know how long. I finally passed out before-"

"You were lying there, all bunched up and crying your eyes out saying something about him being gone. Right? Did I find you? I can picture it so well."

"No, you didn't find me. Sam did."

"Then how come I can see it? It was like I was there."

"You'll know soon enough, Jake."

I leaned over and kissed him. He would know soon enough and I would have my Jake back. He was remembering more and more and I knew that soon he would remember all of it.

All that mattered at that very moment was that I had my sun and not even amnesia could stop him from loving me. He had been right all along. He would love me no matter what and never leave me. I felt like no matter what may ever come out way, we would pull through. The sun is a constant. Even when we can't see it, we know it's still there and we can feel it's warmth. When it's raining outside and the skies are dark with storm clouds, we know it's only a matter of time before the sun breaks through and brightens up our days and dries our rain drenched Earth.

* * *

**I might decide to do an epilogue. I am not sure yet, but if you want one and I get enough reviews asking for one, then I will write one! :D**

**Oh, and if you haven't heard the song "I Will Be" by Leona Lewis, then I suggest you doing so. Here are the lyrics also.**

****

There's nothing I could say to you  
Nothing I could ever do to make you see  
What you mean to me

All the pain, the tears I cried  
Still you never said goodbye and now I know  
How far you'd go

[Bridge:]  
I know I let you down  
But it's not like that now  
This time I'll never let you go

[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Verse 2:]  
I thought that I had everything  
I didn't know what life could bring  
But now I see, honestly

You're the one thing I got right  
The only one I let inside  
Now I can breathe, cause you're here with me

[Bridge:]  
And if I let you down  
I'll turn it all around  
Cause I would never let you go

[Chorus:]  
I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Ending bridge:]  
Cause without you I cant sleep  
I'm not gonna ever, ever let you leave  
You're all I've got, you're all I want  
Yeah

And without you I don't know what I'd do  
I can never, ever live a day without you  
Here with me, do you see,  
You're all I need

[Chorus:]  
And I will be, all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

All my life (my life), I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay

[Chorus:]  
I will be (I'll be), all that you want  
And get myself together  
Cause you keep me from falling apart

And all my life, you know I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything okay


	21. Epilogue

**Well, I got some reviews saying that Edward was portrayed strange, and I didn't want that so, the epilogue is all in his perspective. Hope you like.

* * *

**

She always was my angel. The very reason I could go on living this doomed half-life I was cursed with. No, I don't regret Carlisle's decision to turn me, he did what he thought was and I owe him more than I can say. He is more than a father figure to me. He is my best friend. That's why I am really glad he has Esme. Just as I am happy that Alice found Jasper and that Rosalie saved Emmett. I wasn't as lucky as them. I didn't have my true love to be with me for a lifetime. But, the time I did have with her, I wouldn't take back for anything. For a little while, at least, I was what she wanted. I had made her happy. In the end, I had been the one at fault for us not working out. I lost her. I had loved her so much and treasured her more than anything. Because of that, I left to keep her safe. But, she is a magnet for danger and she ended up running to the wolves, my natural enemy, for comfort. And she ended up falling for one of them. I went back to her, hoping to get her back. Hoping she would forgive me. But, it was too late. She chose him. And, I had told her I wanted her to have a happy, normal life. So it would seem like it was perfectly reasonable. But, being with that-that-Jacob Black wasn't normal. He was just as much a monster as I am. Worse even. She didn't see that. It didn't help that he marked her as his by some sort of weird wolf thing. She could have said no, but she didn't want to. I told him that I would be there, always checking to make sure she was okay. And she always was. She was always happy.

I watched Jake get his memory back and realize he had "imprinted" on her. About a year after that, we had to move on. I hated that. I would always go back and check on her, no matter where we were. Alice would still talk to her every now and then. Emmett also. But, it seemed as much as she loved our family, she didn't love me anymore. At least not in that way.

I was there when Bella graduated high school. She looked amazing as she walked to get her diploma. Jake was there in the audience, clapping and whistling. She had blushed, the blood rushing to her face, making me want her even more. She didn't realize how adorable she was. And I knew he knew I was there. But, he allowed it. He must have been very confident in his relationship with her.

I was sitting in the restaurant, pretending to enjoy the food I was forcing down, when he got on one knee. There was the amazing blush on her face again. She was overjoyed though. She rushed into his arms and said yes, barely being able to hold her tears in. I cringed. That should have been me. I immediately went home and wrote a new piece to play on the piano.

I attended their wedding. I know, I'm a masochist. When the preacher asked if any knew of any reason they shouldn't be married, I almost jumped up. But, I didn't. I couldn't do that to her. I just couldn't. And at that very moment a country song came to me. I don't know why, but it must be because country songs are known to be about broken hearts and losing lost love. That and getting drunk. How I wish I could get drunk at this very moment. I started singing under my breath, I knew he heard me. He had that wolf sense. His pack must have heard me too. "You look so good in love, you want him, it's easy to see. You look so good in love, I wish you still wanted me." I left before Jacob could kiss the bride.

I should have been gone at that very moment. I should have realized that that she was happy and never going to need me again. But, I couldn't leave her. She was everything to me. So, I kept coming to see her. To watch her laugh and watch her smile. Always because of Jacob and never because of me.

I went to the hospital the day she gave birth to their first child. A little girl. They named her Elizabeth. He had finally given her something I never could. She smiled as she held that little girl in her arms and looked up at the man that had helped her make the child. I hated that child. She was the symbol of a love that finally died. At least for her mom. The whole pack was there to welcome the newest direct ancestor of Ephraim Black. She already had a playmate, a little boy named Samuel Jr. Bella's family was there too. It was a cliché moment. And when I saw Jacob cradle the newborn, I wished I could cry. I wished I could vomit. I wished I was human so that I could do all of that with Bella.

Years went by and I watched the child, Lizzie, grow up. When she was four, she received a brother she didn't want. But, she soon learned to love him. Watching the little girl and boy grow up pained me, but I found I was falling in love with the child. I didn't know if it was actually because of the girl or because she reminded me so much of Bella.

I made contact when she was fifteen. She was in Port Angeles on a shopping trip with some of her friends from school. She reminded me so much of Bella. She looked bored out of her mind. I walked up to her. Her blood sang to me in ways Bella's blood did, but so much stronger. I couldn't figure it out. How could a half Quileute be so tempting. But, of course, it was because of Bella.

She looked up at me, timid and scared, not at all like her father would have been. More like Bella. God, this girl was going to be the death of me. I smiled at her and you could literally see the ease spread through her eyes.

We met up like this for two years. She finally figured out what I was. She wasn't as smart as Bella, but I wasn't complaining. Her mother had never once mentioned me, so she had no clue that her mother once dated a vampire. She was in love with me. And we ran away together. No, she wasn't the love of my life, but if I couldn't have Bella, then this was the closest thing to it. I was indeed selfish. And I hated doing it. It was horrible. When I brought her back to my family, I didn't mention whose daughter she was. But, I knew they could tell. Alice looked at me, with eyes that could kill and Rosalie wouldn't even talk to me. Jasper, being respectful as always, maintained his distance. Emmett was over thrilled to have a silly human back in the house. Esme did not know what to think, being torn between her motherly instincts and wanting her "son" to be happy and wondering if I just did this because of Bella. Carlisle wasn't happy with me. But, I didn't care.

I went back and saw what this did to Bella and Jacob. And to their youngest son, Matthew. Bella was devastated. She was sick with worry. Jacob was silent and I knew that that might just pull their marriage apart. There was a possibility that this stress could break them up when I thought nothing would. I would win her back. I would still want old Bella. Matthew was angry. He wanted to kill everything around him.

After a month, it seemed like nothing would tear up Bella and Jacob. Not even their daughter missing, so I brought her back. I brought her back and showed myself.

That was many years ago. And now, here I am putting a single rose on a grave. It had an angel engraved on the gravestone above the inscription.

_Isabella Marie Black_

_Loving Daughter, Wife, and Mother_

_9.13.1987 – 3.20.2059_

_To love and be loved is to feel the sun from both sides._

_-David Viscott_

She had died, peacefully, in her sleep three years ago. It seemed ironic that after living a life so filled with danger that she would die peacefully. I was happy about it though. If anyone saw me here, they would have thought me to be her grandson or something like that, not the man that was desperately in love with her, still to this day. I looked over to the grave next to hers. I didn't bring flowers for this one. I read the headstone.

_Jacob Ephraim Black_

_Cherished Son, Husband, and Father_

_7.3.1990 – 4.17.2059_

_Love is everything it's cracked up to be...It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for._

_-Erica Jong_

Everyone said he died right after Bella did because he couldn't go on living without her. That his love for her would go on to the after life. It made me wish I had died from the Spanish Influenza. Then, I would have never met Bella and never had to live with this broken heart for all eternity. But, then again, I never would have known what love was without her. I would still be walking this planet, not knowing how it feels to love someone. That is reason enough to be thankful for Bella.

"Dear, sweet Bella. I am sorry for everything. I regret the way we ended, my love, but I do not regret loving you. You were like a meteor, lighting up my once black skies. Now that you are gone, my eyes have not readjusted to the sudden loss and I am blinded. I love you now and forever."

* * *

**I set it up, so if I decided to do a sequel, it will be easy. Let me know what y'all think. :D**


	22. QUESTION!

**Okay guys....I'm having trouble with the sequel...so let me ask y'all something. Would you rather have it from Edward's POV or Bella/Jake POV? or switch? Let me know... :)**


	23. ALERT!

**ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT....**

I HAVE POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE SEQUAL UP. IT'S CALLED "I STILL AM."

CHECK IT OUT!

-C


End file.
